


Golden Blue

by Theanonymouskitten



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Contracts, Demons, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, long story, still in development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theanonymouskitten/pseuds/Theanonymouskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus used to have a calm life with his brother Roxas until he meets a certain black haired half-demon who sends the peace flying out the window.  (this work is on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> at this current point until this catches up with the schedual on wattpad and fanfic I'll update once a week or so

Chapter 1 

Black lightning

Hey guys it's KittenpawsTheThird/ TheAnonymouskitten here and this is my first KH fanfic so don't expect it to do really well just okay. But I'll do my best with what I have in my other experiences. so feedback is much appreciated

Disclaimer : no I don't own kingdom hearts if you're wondering it belongs to Disney and square enix (I hope I spelled that right)

And now my first chapter of golden blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ventus stared at his textbook desperately trying to consume the knowledge that it fed him. Finals where three weeks away and the teachers couldn’t be more sympathetic by giving the students piles of homework that stacked to the ceiling (A/N I was being sarcastic). A sigh heaved from his throat and Ventus bookmarked the page he was looking at and closed his textbook. Turning his attention to the stairs of his home he contemplated on whether he should just borrow his brother Roxas’ notes, (which by the way are very accurate), to study instead of staring at a boring history books. Agreeing with his thoughts Ventus hopped of his selected studying place of the couch and walked up the stairs.   
“Hey Roxas could i borrow your history notes” He asked as he neared the top step. A yelp and then a clutter sounded Making Ven rush up the rest of the stairs. Ventus opened the door to find a huge pile of books on the ground but Roxas no where to be found. "Roxas~ where are you" Ventus called as he picked up one of the books closest to his feet it read  physics  on it. something shifted and some more books fell from the top of the pile

"Under here" Roxas called moving around under the books to direct Ventus’ attention to the pile of books. Ven began to move the books from the top of the pile to reveal the top of Roxas head to the world. Roxas moved again to release the rest of his head from the books.

“Are you okay” asked Ventus helping the rest of his brother out of the books.

“Yeah I just bumped into a stack of books and they fell on me” huffed Roxas as he dusted himself off. 

  
“thats good... by the way could I borrow your notes for history” asked ventus. Roxas began picking up his books

“No” he sighed as he placed three on his bed. Ventus felt a little shocked at Roxas’ answer

“What why not” he protested. Roxas just continued cleaning the books of the floor

“Because you have your own notes or should have” he answered. Ventus sighed in defeat

“What if i did you a favor” he asked knowing thats all his brother really wanted. Roxas perked up and a delighted smile was shown on his face

“well in that case...” Roxas walked over to his backpack and pulled out a notepad and a sheet of paper and handed it to Ventus.

“could you do this science project for me I won’t have time to do it myself since my teachers gave me all this homework” he said as Ventus took the items out of his brother’s hands. Before he could protest Roxas pushed Ventus out the door closing and locking the door in his face. Sighing Ventus walked down the stairs reading Roxas' plans for his science project.  Scale model of the known galaxies  was what it read along with a list of needed items for the project under it. Ventus sighed and grabbed his jacket off his couch and put it on before exiting the house.

Ven's POV...

I made my way down the sidewalk towards Office Depot that was conveniently placed five minutes from my home. It was about seven in the afternoon and the sun was setting making the sky burn with a nice hue of red. Not too far from the setting sun the predicted storm clouds were on their way across the sky. I grumbled at the sight of the storm clouds which had been creeping their way across the sky which would likely soak the streets latter that night. I continued down the sidewalk nearing the Office Depot which was about only a minute more of walking. When said time passed I made my way into the depot looking at the signs above the isles. After about three hours of searching I finally collected all of my desired items I made my way to the checkout to spot my friend Terra who worked here, and he seemed to be looking for something. I walked over to him with supplies in tow

"Hey Terra" I called to him. Terra waved in my direction

"Yo Ven why're you here" he asked walking up to me

"Just picking up stuff for Roxas' science project" I sighed 

"Y'know I could give you a discount on that stuff if you help me look for something" he said. I looked at my wrist watch seeing it was ten forty five and raised an eyebrow at Terra. He gave me a pleading look I sighed cursing my kindness under my breath. 

"Sure" Terra let out a stream of thank you's. "Okay what are exactly are we looking for" I asked looking around

"Ha ha it's actually 'who' we're looking for" he chuckled awkwardly. My eye widened a bit in shock

"You lost a person Terra" I gasped

"Shhh keep your voice down, Aqua came over to visit me when I was fixing the shelves with her four year old cousin Xion and asked me to watch her I left her alone for five seconds so I could use the bathroom then poof she's gone" explained Terra. I almost face palmed at his explanation 

"Seriously Terra you lost a four year old at Office Depot" I sighed "just let me purchase this stuff before we start" I say. Terra lead me to one of the cash registers and rung up my items along with giving me his offered discount. We began searching for Xion trying to spot the four year old girl within the store’s hours. I took about an hour of searching before I caught sight of a figure moving around in the isle where the kept all they had the animal figures in it (the ones you played with when you were a kid). The sound of laughter drifted in the air. Carefully I walked over their to see Xion playing with the tiger and lion figures with a happy smile on her face. A sigh of relief found its way out my mouth and I dug in my pocket to pull out my phone, quickly calling Terra. 

"You find her" Terra said through the phone.

"Yeah I'll bring her to the front you can meet me there" I said. 

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I hung up and walked over to Xion. "Hey Xion whatcha doing" I say crouching next to her. She picked up one of the dinosaur figures and waved it in the air

"I'm helping the Mr. Lion and Mrs. Tiger fight the dinosaur troops" she says. I chuckle a little and pat her head

"Well I bet Terra and Aqua are worried about you" I said. She paused for a moment then sighed

"Does that mean I have to leave" she asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed and nodded. She pouted for a second then smiled "carry me" she said flinging herself onto me and wrapping her arms around my neck. Luckily I was able to catch her before I was choked half to death. "yah" she chuckled

"Calm down I'm going I'm going" I laughed and as we headed down to the front of the store. We neared the front when most the lights began turning off, Xion yelped and clutched at my throat. I choked out a breath and grabbed her hands to take them off my neck. 

"Ven, Xion! Oh thank god" Terra said as we neared him. I pryed Xion off me and let Terra grab her in exchange for my bag of supplies he was holding for me. "Thanks Ven" he said patting my shoulder

"No problem" I say as we walk out. Terra leaves walking in the opposite direction from my house. I gave a satisfied sigh and took a look at the time to see it was eleven fifty eight “Roxas probably wondering where I am" I began jogging down the sidewalk until I heard a loud clap of thunder roar through the air  shit I forgot it was supposed to rain at twelve.  I hurried faster along as I felt rain begin to fall from the sky. At least half way through my hurried scramble against the rain a loud bang assaulted my eardrums. I looked around trying to figure out the source of the frightening noise. I was greeted by nothing but the now heavy falling rain and empty alleyways. With caution I hurried towards my house until I felt something collide with my back sending me to the ground. I groaned in pain as I felt a body land on mine. Another loud bang of a now recognized misfired gunshot. I felt sticky blood on my fingers as i grabbed the other’s shoulder to push him off my body. Fear began to fuel me with adrenaline and with the best of my abilities I pushed the person off of me. My first instinct was to high tail out to my house but the dark red blood that was soaking into the ground from the poor person that just possibly blocked a bullet for me changed my mind. Quickly I leaned down and tossed his good arm over my shoulder hoisting him up to his feet to the best of my abilities and drag him home.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> week 2 and I already have kudos thanks +_^

Chapter 2

The lost lion

A/N: Hey guys I’m back with a new chapter, sorry for the long wait I've been busy with other things and haven't had a lot of time to work on golden blue, but what matters is that you've finally got the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters used in the makings of this  fanfiction they belong to Disney and Square Enix

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ven's POV...

I fumbled with opening the door and the weight of the other guy on my shoulder the blood and the rain soaking our bodies wasn’t helping much either. Finally I open the door and push it as wide as I can so both of us can inside. I heard a gasp from the other side of the house to see Roxas on the couch next to our friend Sora eating popcorn.

"Ventus! What's wrong with him why is he bleeding" asked Roxas handing Sora the popcorn. I laid the guy on the ground gently after closing the door.

"No time to explain I need to stop the bleeding" I said as I rushed over to the kitchen and grabbed our first aid kit. I knelt next to the boy and took off the black hoodie he was in leaving him clad in a red stained shirt and black jeans. I shift through the kit and pull out some gauss and other surgical supplies to extract the bullet from his shoulder.  Good thing I'm studying to become a doctor  I thought to myself as I examined his wound. I found the opening in his shoulder where the bullet was embedded.

"Oh god that's a lot of blood" stated Roxas as he came over to me with a roll of paper towels and started wiping it up. I took a quick glance over in Sora's direction to see his face screwed into a scowl. Not finding the time to address it I began to extract the bullet from his shoulder. "Ven, there’s a scrape on his head and it's bleeding a lot" worried Roxas

"Just a second I almost got the bullet out" I said before taking the bullet from his shoulder and placing it on a paper towel that was next to me. I took a quick look at his head moving aside his black spiky locks to see a scrape on his head. "It's nothing serious just a scratch just got to wrap it up and it'll be fine" I said as I dug in the first aid kit and pulled out the stuff needed to stitch the bullet wound closed. After doing so I cleaned up the excess blood while I had Roxas wrap up the scratch on his head. "I think that will do" I looked back over to Sora to see his face still in a scowl. "What's wrong Sora you've had that look on your face ever since we got here"

“Why did you bring  that  here” growled Sora as he peered over the edge of the couch. I looked at him in a confused manner  

“What do you mean ‘that’ this is obliviously a person not an animal” I said as I began to clean up the medical supplies

“You're right about it not being an animal but it’s certainly is not completely human” he retorted. I scoffed lightly at his nonsense as I grabbed a pillow and placed it under the boy's head.

“What makes you think that this guy isn’t human” asks Roxas. Sora got off the couch and sat slightly behind Roxas

“Look for yourself this is no human this is a demon half breed” he snarled in disgust. I scoffed at his bizarre statement

“What makes you think that” I say in disbelief ' demons haven't come to the human world in centuries why would they start now ' I thought to myself. Sora growled in an irritated manner and reached over to the stranger’s mouth and parted his lips to show his teeth

"Look at his teeth he has fangs" he pointed out. I scoffed

"Some people have sharper teeth than the average persons".

"Fine then I'll show you his tail” He said before reaching down to his pants. Suddenly the boy jerked up catching all of us off guard making me yelp and leap back while Roxas moved back along with Sora. The boy sat up with a groan and looked around

“What the hell” he tried to get but the trauma to his head must’ve made him a little off balance because he sat right back down. His golden eyes met mine and he smirked showing his sharp teeth

“oh, you’re that Blondie who was standing around in the wrong place at the wrong time lucky for you I was in the right one" he chuckled. He looked around before letting his eyes land on me again "heh guess I have to thank you for taking me out of the rain" he commented with a sigh. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by someone yanking me backwards

"Don't listen to that half breed, things like him like to deceive people" said Sora as he moved me behind him.

"Your one to talk" hissed the other guy. Sora scoffed.

"What do you know you've been missing for quite some time Vanitas?"

"Like you care I couldn't care less about not seeing your face" retorted Vanitas.

"Wait hold up, what the hell are you two talking about" Said Roxas stepping between the two of them. Sora let out a sigh

"I guess I should introduce him.... this is my brother Vanitas" answered Sora sourly.

“Yo” answered Vanitas with a grin. The moment was interrupted by a harsh clap of thunder followed by the lights going out. I stood up reaching around for the wall so I could find our flashlights but was tripped and ended up falling on someone “hello there” I heard Vanitas say

“Sorry” I apologize trying to get up off of him I accidently placed my hand on his injured shoulder to push off of him but he grabbed my hand

“Ouch, don’t do that” he said releasing my hand

“Found the flashlights” said Roxas flicking on the flashlight. I got off Vanitas and helped him up as best as I could then grabbed a light from Roxas

“I’ll go get the sleeping bags so they have somewhere to sleep for the night” I say walking towards the closet. I pulled out two of our sleeping bags and two more flashlights for Vanitas and Sora. I placed the bags and flashlights on the couch. "Here you guys can pick which one you want and I guess we'll share rooms" I said as the two of them picked up a sleeping bag. I began walking up the steps with Vanitas, Roxas, and Sora close behind. Once I made it to the top I walked towards my room opening the door. Once inside I made my way to the window trying to peek through the water on the glass to look outside. As surprising as it was the street lights outside where still on but none of the house lights that usually shone at this time where on.

“Hey, seems like I’m sharing a room with you Blondie” said Vanitas walking in my room through the door.

“Okay, my names Ventus by the way Ven for short” I told him opening the curtains a little more to let in the light from the street lamps. Vanitas looked around my room a sigh heaving from his throat.

“So, Ven, where am I supposed to sleep” He asked looking back at me.

“Um, well since you're the guest and it’d be best not to bother your injuries I was going to sleep on the floor and let you take the bed” I said. Vanitas chuckled dumping his sleeping bag on the floor

“Look at you we just met and you’re worrying about my well being. Don’t fret so much I fine I can sleep on the floor you stay on the bed I’m not as hurt as you think.” he said patting my head. A knock on the door pulled my attention away from Vanitas and I walked over to it opening it. In front of me stood Roxas he had an unsettled look on his face.

“I need to talk to you Ven” he said. I looked back at Vanitas who was laying on the floor in his sleeping bag facing away from us. I stepped out the door closing it behind me.

“What is it Roxas” I asked in a hushed voice.

“I’m not sure we should really involve ourselves with Vanitas. I...uh I’ve been talking with Sora and it doesn’t seem safe we might get caught up in some things we don’t want to” he whispered. I narrowed my eyes and gave Roxas a hard look.

“What should I do then? Kick the guy who possibly saved my life let alone blocked a bullet for me out because he’s trouble” I growled. Roxas shook his head

“No I didn’t mean that, I just think tomorrow he should leave before anything bad happens” he said with an uncomfortable look.

“I’m not going to tell him to leave just because Sora doesn’t want him here” I told him.

“But Ven--”

“Don’t but Ven me this conversation is over” I said going back into my room. When I got back inside Vanitas was in his sleeping bag and seemed to be asleep. I heaved a sigh and closed the curtains before climbing in bed and drifting off to sleep. **  
**


	3. Hunters

A/N: Hey guys! All this support for Golden Blue is absolutely amazing. I never expected this to be so well liked. But anyways depending on how well my art stuff is going the time between chapters will be spaced out quite a bit but don’t worry I plan to see this story through. Anyway onto the story.

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters used in this fanfiction, they belong to their rightful owners.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roxas’ POV...

 

The mourning sun woke me from my light doze. I had been too angry with Ven to get a good sleep and I was paying for it by being bone tiered. With a groan of discomfort I tried my best to get out of bed without waking Sora. After I got out of bed I started slipping into some clothes to take out the trash before the truck passed us. I grumbled as I walked down the stairs the gloom of the early morning and sound of heavy rain wouldn’t make taking out the trash any better. With a sigh I grabbed the trash bag and went outside making my way to the street corner. The rain roared in my ears as I heaved the trash bag off my shoulder and dropped it on the corner with the others. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around to meet two men in yellow ponchos.

“Excuse me, young man” said the one on the left.

“What do you want” I answered cautiously. The man on the right pulled a phone from under his poncho and showed it to me.

“Have you seen this boy” He asked. I looked at the photo in silent disbelief to see Vanitas’ scowling face on the phone. I inwardly shouted ‘I told you so’ to Ven but kept a calm face.

   “Nope, now could you move it this rain is soaking through my jacket” I grumbled. The men let me pass and I calmly made my way to and in the house. Once inside I threw my jacket into the dryer and walked up to Ven whom was making breakfast.

“Hey Roxas” He greeted. I looked around for Vanitas and he was nowhere to be found.

“Ven, Vanitas needs to leave, now!” I told him sternly. An annoyed sigh heaved from Ven.

“This again, Roxas why don’t you for once have the balls in your relationship with Sora. He probably has bad blood between Van that’s why he doesn’t want him to stay” answered Ven as he place pancakes on a plate.

   “What?! As we both clearly no I do have balls, but that’s beside the point. He can get us mixed up in a ton of shit we don’t want to get mixed in” I told him. Ventus gave me a hard look and cracked some eggs on a pan to cook them.

“And how do you know, last time I check the only one who knew him was Sora” He said as he scrambled the eggs.

“I know, but there were these guys looking for him and I-” I was cut off by a knocking at the door. Ven turned off the stove and answered the door. At the door the two men stood there

   “Hello” said Ven.

“Oh, sorry to bother you again but if you see that we were asking about call this number” The man on the left hand Ven a business card.

   “...Thanks” he said closing the door.

 

Ven’s POV...

 

I looked at the card in slight disbelief before releasing a sigh of annoyance.

“Okay I think these guys are serious, we should just turn him in and then we won’t be involved” said Roxas next to me.

“Are you crazy, we don’t even know why these guys are chasing him and you expect me to just go ahead and possibly send someone to their death” I rebuked placing the card on the table “we can just ask him why.”

“You seriously think he’s going to tell you the truth, we just met him yesterday” Roxas said in outrage.

“So what right do we have to instantly deem him a criminal on the run” I asked. Roxas grumbled under his breath and walked over to the living room.

   “Whatever when he comes down here we’ll see who’s right” he sighed flipping on the TV and flopping on the couch.

o.0.0.o

I waited about an hour before I thought it was time to wake up Vanitas. I poked at his side trying to rouse him from his sleep.

“Wake up” I said, Vanitas turned on his side still asleep and I sighed. Carefully I shook him trying not to mess with his shoulder. “Vanitas, wake up!” I shouted. Before I could do anything else a pillow met my face sending feathers flying through the air.

“Ven, Shut up” Vanitas growled.

“It’s twelve in afternoon wake up” I said shaking him. Vanitas pulled the covers over his head and ignored me. “Oh no you don’t” I said as I snatched the covers off him. Vanitas hissed in annoyance sending me an angry glare.

   “Fine” he growled “You can go first I’ll be down in a minute” He sighed. I scoffed in amusement.

“I’m not stupid you’ll just go back to sleep If I leave first, so get up and walk out my room so breakfast can be served” I commanded.

“I’m not going back to sleep just wait for me downstairs” he argued.

“That’s what you want me to think” I laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him completely. My eyes caught sight of a lashing black tail following Vanitas and he grumbled under his breath.

   “Great, this is a problem” He said. I stared dumbfounded at the twitching tail than looked up at Vanitas.

“I-is that the tail Sora was talking about” I said trying to get a better look at it. Vanitas gave me a hard look and tucked his tail away.

“It’s none of your concern” he put a finger over his lips “keep this a secret” he told me. I nodded in agreement  no need to give Roxas another reason to kick him out, I thought.

“Let’s just go eat” I said. Vanitas nodded and we headed downstairs.


	4. Secrets

A/N: Hey guys! All this support for Golden Blue is absolutely amazing. I never expected this to be so well liked. But anyways depending on how well my art stuff is going the time between chapters will be spaced out quite a bit but don’t worry I plan to see this story through. Anyway onto the story.

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters used in this fanfiction, they belong to their rightful owners.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roxas’ POV...

 

The mourning sun woke me from my light doze. I had been too angry with Ven to get a good sleep and I was paying for it by being bone tiered. With a groan of discomfort I tried my best to get out of bed without waking Sora. After I got out of bed I started slipping into some clothes to take out the trash before the truck passed us. I grumbled as I walked down the stairs the gloom of the early morning and sound of heavy rain wouldn’t make taking out the trash any better. With a sigh I grabbed the trash bag and went outside making my way to the street corner. The rain roared in my ears as I heaved the trash bag off my shoulder and dropped it on the corner with the others. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around to meet two men in yellow ponchos.

“Excuse me, young man” said the one on the left.

“What do you want” I answered cautiously. The man on the right pulled a phone from under his poncho and showed it to me.

“Have you seen this boy” He asked. I looked at the photo in silent disbelief to see Vanitas’ scowling face on the phone. I inwardly shouted ‘I told you so’ to Ven but kept a calm face.

   “Nope, now could you move it this rain is soaking through my jacket” I grumbled. The men let me pass and I calmly made my way to and in the house. Once inside I threw my jacket into the dryer and walked up to Ven whom was making breakfast.

“Hey Roxas” He greeted. I looked around for Vanitas and he was nowhere to be found.

“Ven, Vanitas needs to leave, now!” I told him sternly. An annoyed sigh heaved from Ven.

“This again, Roxas why don’t you for once have the balls in your relationship with Sora. He probably has bad blood between Van that’s why he doesn’t want him to stay” answered Ven as he place pancakes on a plate.

   “What?! As we both clearly no I do have balls, but that’s beside the point. He can get us mixed up in a ton of shit we don’t want to get mixed in” I told him. Ventus gave me a hard look and cracked some eggs on a pan to cook them.

“And how do you know, last time I check the only one who knew him was Sora” He said as he scrambled the eggs.

“I know, but there were these guys looking for him and I-” I was cut off by a knocking at the door. Ven turned off the stove and answered the door. At the door the two men stood there

   “Hello” said Ven.

“Oh, sorry to bother you again but if you see that we were asking about call this number” The man on the left hand Ven a business card.

   “...Thanks” he said closing the door.

 

Ven’s POV...

 

I looked at the card in slight disbelief before releasing a sigh of annoyance.

“Okay I think these guys are serious, we should just turn him in and then we won’t be involved” said Roxas next to me.

“Are you crazy, we don’t even know why these guys are chasing him and you expect me to just go ahead and possibly send someone to their death” I rebuked placing the card on the table “we can just ask him why.”

“You seriously think he’s going to tell you the truth, we just met him yesterday” Roxas said in outrage.

“So what right do we have to instantly deem him a criminal on the run” I asked. Roxas grumbled under his breath and walked over to the living room.

   “Whatever when he comes down here we’ll see who’s right” he sighed flipping on the TV and flopping on the couch.

o.0.0.o

I waited about an hour before I thought it was time to wake up Vanitas. I poked at his side trying to rouse him from his sleep.

“Wake up” I said, Vanitas turned on his side still asleep and I sighed. Carefully I shook him trying not to mess with his shoulder. “Vanitas, wake up!” I shouted. Before I could do anything else a pillow met my face sending feathers flying through the air.

“Ven, Shut up” Vanitas growled.

“It’s twelve in afternoon wake up” I said shaking him. Vanitas pulled the covers over his head and ignored me. “Oh no you don’t” I said as I snatched the covers off him. Vanitas hissed in annoyance sending me an angry glare.

   “Fine” he growled “You can go first I’ll be down in a minute” He sighed. I scoffed in amusement.

“I’m not stupid you’ll just go back to sleep If I leave first, so get up and walk out my room so breakfast can be served” I commanded.

“I’m not going back to sleep just wait for me downstairs” he argued.

“That’s what you want me to think” I laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him completely. My eyes caught sight of a lashing black tail following Vanitas and he grumbled under his breath.

   “Great, this is a problem” He said. I stared dumbfounded at the twitching tail than looked up at Vanitas.

“I-is that the tail Sora was talking about” I said trying to get a better look at it. Vanitas gave me a hard look and tucked his tail away.

“It’s none of your concern” he put a finger over his lips “keep this a secret” he told me. I nodded in agreement  no need to give Roxas another reason to kick him out, I thought.

“Let’s just go eat” I said. Vanitas nodded and we headed downstairs. **  
**


	5. The Contract

A/N: wow, so I decided to forget the schedule and go with continue with this ‘cause I like writing this. And guess what, since we hit 100 reads on wattpad I’ve decided to make a longer chapter to celebrate. you’ll have to wait and see if this sticks or not.

Disclaimer :  I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanitas’ POV....

        I tried my best to stay calm as Ventus suddenly passed out. Gently I laid him on his bed 

        "What the hell just happened" I said checking to make sure Ventus was still breathing.

        "Hm, weird that a human such as this is able to be contracted" purred Tenshi.

        "Contracted! Stupid cat what did you do" I growled.

        "Nothing, this one just happened to catch on to the message frequencies I was relaying, and you know only those who can be contracted can hear those types of frequencies" she mused. I looked over at Ventus. His eyes lidded soft blonde hair pressed against his head from the pillow, as well as his slightly tanned skin, not to mention his oddly sweet scent, one could never guess someone like him could be a possible contracter. 

        "Are you lying, feigning that he heard the frequencies" I argued. Tenshi flicked her tail in disagreement

        "No, this one is kind hearted and still innocent no other demon has interacted with him, though I don't see why he looks like the perfect type for torture if you know what I mean" she purred as she cleaned herself. I did my best to block out the ravenous thoughts that came from her words mixed with the stirring of my demon jeans (just to be clear I meant his DNA not his pants).

        "Don't be sick I don't have time for that, just prove to me that blondie is a contracter" I demand. Tenshi chuckled and laid down.

        "You know very well how to seal a contract, why not just try it on Ventus and you'll see whether or not he can be contracted" she mewed. I could feel the heat of a blush threaten at my cheeks and I shook my head to dismiss it.

        "If he woke up he'd think I'm some type of sicko and let his brother kick me out, then I'd be back where I started, dodging those bastard hunters and making sure I stay out of anybody territory" I answered. Tenshi gave a dismissive swish of her tail and stood up stretching.

        "Fine then I'll prove that you can make a contract with sleeping beauty" she mewed. She licked her paw and pressed it on Ventus’ cheek leaving a deep red mark(A/N to seal a contract a demon must ‘kiss’ the desired contracter what Tenshi did counts as an ‘indirect kiss’). “It’s been a long time since my last contract” she remarked hopping of the bed. “Give me a little space and I’ll show what it looks like to be a real demon” she chuckled. I moved as far out of her space as possible.

“I know how contracts work you can’t do anything without the contractor's consent” I corrected. Tenshi laughed.

          "Hah, only half demons and underlings can't, but high class demons, such as I, can do as we please without our master's consent" she scoffed

“than why didn’t you have a name?” I rebuked. She ignored me and bunched up her muscles. In a flash almost too fast for me to see she changed leaving a gust of wind to blow any loose pieces of paper. She changed from her former self, a white cat slightly bigger than average, into a beast the size of a male tiger equipped with the same white fur but it was decorated by lines of red curling and wrapping around her body. she had claws as long as my hand and fangs sharper than the sharpest blade. Her eyes were a piercing green more shrill than they had been when she was in her lesser state. She smirked as she noticed I was gawking and flicked her long tail over to Ventus whom was breathing a little faster than before. “This one is more powerful than any I’ve contracted with he has real potential. A shame you’re too chicken to claim him, but don’t worry I’ll take great care of Vennycakes,”  Vennycakes what the hell? “he is an offer I can’t refuse” she purred. I growled in outrage

“What?! you can’t claim him as yours it’s not right.” Tenshi released a chuckled that sound more like a growl

“And what will you do for this contracter hmm? I’m afraid you might lose if you challenge me now, Child”

“Do you doubt me, if you do you are sadly mistaken” I partially lied. Yes, I was strong but it would be suicide to take on another demon with a contract without one yourself. “I want negotiate with you” I confirmed.  Then I’ll have another reason to stay here.

“I’m listening” she said.

“You and I both know that a contract is a very important necessity in this time since the amount of demons in the over world is growing thin due to the exorcists, but establishing a bound with a contractor is tough and to fully be protected from the exorcists we need the contractor's full trust. So if we were to perhaps cooperate with each other to gain Ventus’ full trust we could make a 3-way contract” i proposed. Though the idea of a 3-way contract was a bit dangerous because if the two demons or humans didn’t have good affinity they could cause harm to the contractor/contracted through even the slightest malicious intent of disposing of the opponent. Thus leading to it being a very unpopular idea between demons, though humans usually got along so a 2 human one demon senorio wasn’t as much hassle. 

“You always did have good persuasion skills much like your mother” She remarked before shrinking back down to her lesser form “Your lucky I like you or I would’ve just ripped your throat out” she said hopping over to Ventus.

“I think you should revoke the contract for now it would put us in a bad position of trust if you didn’t” I suggested. Tenshi nodded in agreement unsheathing a claw and pressing just enough on the mark to break the skin causing a light amount of blood to bead up as the paw mark vanished.

“Contract revoked” she said.

Ventus’ POV...

I roused from my unconsciousness feeling drained and tired. I opened my eyelids and looked around no one was to be found. I heaved a sigh and climbed out of bed only to have my head slightly reel. 

“I need some water” I croaked noticing how dry my throat felt. I walked out my room and made my way downstairs to be meet a note on the table.

We decided to go to a movie while you were napping be back at 6:00

\-- Sora & Roxas

I tossed the note back on the table and went into the kitchen. As I made my way to the cabinet that had the cups some dumplings on a plate caught my eye. My stomach growled in anticipation and I shrugged figuring no one wanted the dumplings anyway since the were left there to the point where they were almost cold. next to them was a cup already filled with water. delighted at the coincidence I took both the dumplings and water and took them to the dining room where I gladly began to eat them. About halfway through the meal I heard the front door open. Wondering who it was I glanced at the clock, it read 4:45 and I took a guess that it was Vanitas. Unconcerned I continued eating enjoying the taste of the food.

“Shut up cat it's your fault I had to pay extra for that money” Vanitas growled as he walked into the room with Tenshi on his shoulder. His conversation cut short as he saw me eating.

“Hi Vanitas” I say as I swallow what's in my mouth.

“Ventus! stop eating that stop eating it now!” he commanded slapping the food out my hand and onto the plate.

“Hey I was eating that you know, I’m sorry if it was yours but you just left it here so I ate it” I explained 

“This is bad” he muttered pushing the dumplings aside “How many did you eat” he asked letting Tenshi of his shoulder.

“One and a half, is that bad” I said. Vanitas’ worried expression softened into a relieved one and he put a bottle of soy sauce on the table.

“That was close” he sighed pulling a can of soda out his pocket and opening it for a drink.

“What do you mean ‘that was close’ what did I eat” I worried. Vanitas took the other half of my dumpling and popped in his mouth nonchalantly chewing it.

“You’ll be fine for now but once night falls, if we’re super unlucky, every demon and his grandmother will want to come and contract with you, but if we have luck on our side only a few minor beasts will come to contract you” he answered eating another dumpling. I looked at him confused only understanding the part about demons coming to see me for this ‘contract’.

“What is this contract thing, and you still didn’t tell me what I ate” I said demanding an answer.

“A contract is.... it's a pact between a human and a demon- usually the human has the ability to see, hear, and touch demons even when the average people aren’t able to- it gives the human or contractor protection from more malicious demons and it gives demons protection from exorcist and demon poachers” he explained. 

“I see, how do you create a contract” I asked.

“None of your concern you don’t know any demons so you need to know how to contract” He rebuked. I squinted a little noticing a very,  very hard to see blush across his cheeks.

“I know you, and I bet Tenshi is a demon as well, you never know I might want to issue a contract with you” I say. His blush became a little more noticeable

“Trust me you don’t want to contract with anyone.”

“But you just said I could be protected from big scary and malicious demons.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Please.”

“No”.

“With sugar on top.”

“I said no and I mean no.” I pouted hiding my mischievous grin before giving him the sad puppy look that always works on Roxas when I ask for his lab notes. Vanitas groaned in defeat “fine, to form a contract  ~~you have to~~ kiss ” he mumbled.

“I don't speak mumble I have to what?” 

“Ugh, we have to kiss okay, If i wanted to form a stupid contract I’d have to kiss” he grumbled his blush becoming easily evident. I kept myself from laughing only a smile curled on my face.

“aw look your blushing, I don’t see what’s so bad about it, or are you saying your statement about me looking like a cute girl was a lie and I actually look like a handsome young man whom all the ladies want to be their boyfriend hmm?” I joked. Vanitas’ embarrassment only grew more visible and I laughed.

“It’s not that I just don’t have good control of my demon instincts” he said looking away. I shrugged

“No big deal, I’m going to take a shower than make you some apology pasta since I ate your lunch see ya” I said.

~~~~~

P.s I didn’t explain the food on purpose ;) **  
**


	6. Until Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most recent chapter of the book so yea I just decided to upload to the most recent one instead of once a week.

A/N Okay chapter 6 is here it took me a while to come up with the name hope you guys like it.

 

Disclaimer : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

 

P.s I decided to not add lime due to a mixture of laziness and timing.

~~~~~

 

Vanitas' POV...

 

The last traces of light were fading from the sky accompanied by the scent of far off demons and malicious hunger which almost drowned out the delicious aroma coming from Ventus making me screw up my nose. I glanced over at Ven whom was looking drained from Tenshi's earlier shenanigans.

"So why are the demons after me again" he yawned. I sighed knowing that he was half asleep when I was explaining the situation to him earlier.

"Demons love venerable contractors, they can smell it from miles away. after eating that food it puts you in a state in which you can't recover spiritual energy without leaving yourself completely helpless, and you don't want that to happen" I warned. Ventus nodded looking like he was barely listening and more focused on not nodding off. I tapped his forehead and sighed as his scent washed over me. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm a demon too I just have better control over my instincts" I said trying my best not to breathe too much of his scent in.

"How do I do that" he asked.

"Stay awake" I told him. "Oh, also make sure you don't leave the house. I had Sora put some strong barriers up to prevent most unwanted guests out" I said as I checked out the window to see if there was any trace of under beasts. A distant howl answered my question and I closed the curtains. A knock on Ventus' room door pulled my attention from the window as I answered it.

"Where's Ven" said Roxas trying to look around me.

"He's fine" I dismissed stepping in his view of his brother.

"You guys have been acting suspicious and Sora won't tell me so I came to talk to my brother now let me in" he demanded. I groaned inwardly trying my best not to give him any hints.

"So? Just because you’re an idiot and don't have the balls to stand up to my brother doesn't mean you have to come to your brother for help" I scoffed. Roxas scowled at me

"You've only been here three days what do you know about us" he retorted.

"If you haven't noticed your brother enjoys my company quite a lot, as well as he tells me a lot" I hissed.

"Listen here y-" Roxas was cut off by a howl splitting the air. The hairs on the back of my hair rose at the dreadful bellow and a crash followed telling me that the beast got past the barriers. Quickly I covered his mouth pulled into the room and shut the door. Making as little noise as possible I picked up the sleeping, despite my warning, Ventus and shoved the three of us into the closet. We sat there silently for a few seconds until Ventus' scent washed over me and I tightened my grip on his shoulder.

"Fuck" I breathed as I took in the scent semi unwillingly. My eyes trailed over his body even if I begged my conscious to look away. Ven shifted blissfully in my grip exposing the milky white skin on his neck. I leaned forward enjoying the feeling the scent gave me. I took a deep breath giving up on control as my instincts raged on and I went in for a taste of the delicious smelling skin. As I nipped at his neck Ventus released a soft moan and I grinned slightly. I moved to continue, my hands grasping the hem of his shirt when one of the most excruciating pains a man could ever feel rushed through me. I swallowed a yelp and tightened my legs to protect my goods from further punishment and shot Roxas a venomous look

"Stay out my brother's pants" he hissed under his breath. I reached over to grab him but halted when I heard heavy thumps of paw steps coming up the stairs.

"Be quiet" I told Roxas as I took off the jacket I had been wearing and put It on Ventus trying to cover his scent with my own to fool the beast. Cautiously I felt around the closet looking for something I could use in case the beast found us out. My hand caught hold of a metal bat and I heaved it out of a pile of coats. A ragged snarl sounded in the air and the foul stench of under beast blood wafted through the air. I gagged holding back a cough as the beast yelped and thudded on the ground. The sound of Ventus' room door opening sent at tense feeling through my body and I held back a defensive snarl readying the bat. A familiar deep chuckle rattled through the air and I released my snarl and kicked open.

"Oh, Vanitas long time no see" scoffed Riku.

"Shut up you silver haired bastard" I hissed pulling Ven out the closet and into his bed.

"I see this one is your new contractor" he said eyeing Ventus. He turned back to me with a smirk "and I see you finally decided to hide that tail of yours" he added. I felt said appendage twitch as Roxas raised an eyebrow glaring at me suspiciously.

"Fuck you" I growled while checking out the window.

"Where is your brother? I haven't seen him since you canceled our contract and left" he asked.

"He went to talk to our father" I answered flatly.  "Why are you here Riku" I growled.

"Oh yeah, I came for him" he pointed at Ventus. Riku switched his gaze over to Roxas "who is this" he asked.

"I'm Roxas, Sora's boyfriend" he said puffing out his chest. I scoffed in annoyance tucking Ventus in his covers.

"Back to the matter at hand over the contractor and no one gets hurt" He commanded.

"Like hell I will" I snarled flashing my fangs. Riku sighed shrugging

"We'll see about that" he hissed releasing his wolf like tail and claws.

"Indeed we will" I growled lunging at him and digging my claws into his skin. Riku snarled clawing at my face before I dodged and countered with a punch in the jaw. He hissed in response and hoisted his hips upward sending me face first tumbling into the carpet. A kick to the stomach sent pain reeling through my body and I groaned. Doing my best regain my bearings I dodged another kick and returned it with an upper cut sending Riku tumbling back.

"You've got to try harder than that to kill a full demon Vanitas" he mocked scratching across my front. I hissed and sent a kick at his ribs but only to hit air as he sent a rattling punch into my shin. I forced down a cry of pain and recoiled with an elbow to his stomach and he grunted in pain I went in for another kick bring him to the ground. Seeing my chance I readied my claws for his throat ready to tear it out.

"Stop Vanitas" yelled Sora. I released a growl of frustration.

"What the hell Sora" I said getting off the smirking bastard clenching my fist tightly. I gave him a glare and huffed turning it to Sora whom was greeting Roxas. I pushed him outta the way and confronted Sora with a snarl "what's with you and always trying to stop me from killing this asshole". I turned around to glare at Riku but only met with the sight of him jumping out the window with Ventus on his shoulder. "Ventus!!!"

 

Ventus' POV...

 

The sound of wind whistling past my ears woke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see the moonlit earth beneath me fly past and feet that weren't my own running. I looked up at the appendages' owner hoping for it to Vanitas only to see an unfamiliar stranger.

"W-who are you" I ask tensing a little as he jumped over a car.

"You're awake? I hoped you'd sleep for a little longer" he sighed as he plunged into the forest. "Name's Riku by the way".

"Where are you taking me" I asked looking around the brush. I waited for answer but only was met by silence. Suddenly Riku stopped almost sending me flying off his shoulder if he didn't tighten his grip on my hips. I squeaked in surprise noticing how oddly sensitive my skin was. I felt Riku tense under me.

"Be quiet" he commanded putting me on the ground. He looked up in the sky heaving a deep breath "to think, a beast like that would want to be contracted." He looked back at me "stay here" he said before disappearing into the forest. Seeing my obvious chance to escape I began to back tracked the way we came. I sighed feeling uncomfortable in the silence of the night. Out of nowhere I felt something grab my shoulder. I released a screech of surprise but was quickly hushed by a hand covering my mouth.

"Calm down blondie it's me Vanitas" he said letting me go.

"Why are you out here, matter of fact why am I out here" I asked. He shook his head and looked around.

"No time to explain something a lot worse than under beasts is coming for you we've got to get out of here or things might not turn out so well" he said grabbing my hand.

"Do you mean Riku?" Vanitas shook his head.

"No definitely not him I'll explain later, let's go." with that he picked me up and dashed out the forest. As we burst out the forest into the town a glass shattering roar vibrated through the air and I felt Vanitas tense.

"What was that?" I yelped. Before he could answer a pillar of fire flew past us its heat washing over us. Vanitas covered my mouth to keep me from making noise. I looked in the direction of the fire to see two emerald eyes that almost completely swallowed the two black slits of its pupils. Fear jolted through me and I felt my whole body tighten. In an instant almost too fast form I to comprehend Vanitas bolted down the street dragon bellowing after us. It roared and fire came surging towards only to be barely dodged.

"Where is that damned cat" Vanitas looked in the air searching for something in our moment of peril. The dragon roared again and I tightened my grip on Vanitas as he began running again heading back into the forest. Suddenly Vanitas slipped sending us sliding down a steep ravine. Pain jolted through my shoulder as I hit an earth wall followed by Vanitas. I looked around to see what I thought was a ravine to be a narrow cave with a wide cavern at its end. A barrage of pebbles fell on us as the dragon flew right over the cavern entrance further into the forest. I sat up and groaned in pain as I identified it as a dislocated shoulder. I glanced at Vanitas whom wasted no time on placing himself on the other side of the cavern.

"Vanitas I need help, I need you to pop my arm back in place" I said clutching my shoulder. I stepped forward towards him but he shook his head.

"Ventus" he said in an alarming tone "I need some space". I sighed ignoring his sudden weariness.

"I'm in pain this is no time to claim a huge amount of personal space" I said stopping in front of him. He looked up at me from his spot on the ground, his eyes seemed slightly dilated and he seemed to be panting. "V-Vanitas!?" Before I knew it I was painfully pinned to the ground with Vanitas on top of me.

"I'm sorry it's too much I can't control it anymore" he said and began to ravage my neck. My arm and shoulder screamed in pain as he mercilessly truer to pull my shirt over my head.

"Vanitas it hurts" I told him.

"Sorry" he mumbled before ripping my shirt. I yelped as his mouth covered one of my nipples. I stifled a noise between a pain and pleasure as his fangs rubbed the sensitive skin whilst I arched causing my shoulder and arm pain.

"Stop Vanitas" I said trying my best not to moan. He gazed up at me blankly and squeezed his grip on my wrists. "Please." suddenly his pupils didn't seem as dilated anymore.

"Wah?" he looked over me as though he hadn't been the one to do this to me then blushed crimson and quickly got off me. Flustered I got up clutching my shoulder.

"I think I'll get Roxas' help with me since it's already dusk" I said as I struggled to climb out the cave. I looked over to Vanitas whom was keeping his distance. "Lead the way" I sighed following him out of the forest. **  
**


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I've reached 686 reads on wattpad so I'm extra giddy and might post sooner then before remember I said sooner.

A/N well I’ve wasted no time on working on this, I do indeed like to write this story. Also I just read this amazing VanVen fanfic and it should get more praise then it should so I'll help out by telling you guys about it. The name is 'How to fill the Void' by Larkawolfgirl on Archive of our own so stop by and give her some kudos. Anyway as always I love the amazing support I get for this story (686 reads thats amazing) and enjoy making you readers happy.

 

Disclaimer : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

 

p.s. thanks Sixx-7 for being the only one to give Stormy a name it saved me some extra time and I was able to add more to the chapter then I intended when she didn’t have one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sora’s POV...

 

A knock at the door stopped me mid sigh and I left my unconscious boyfriend to answer the door. I opened the door to a dirty, shirtless, and unhappy looking Ventus whom was clutching his shoulder.

“Ven you’re okay, thank goodness I’m sorry I didn’t go looking for you like Vanitas did, Roxas got knocked out when he pushed him. Speaking of which where he is” I asked. Ventus gave an uncomfortable look and moved over to let me see Vanitas sitting on the edge of Ven’s porch. “What? Okay anyway what’s wrong with your shoulder and where is your shirt” I continued as he walked.

“My shoulder is dislocated and my shirt, um... it got stuck in a thicket of brambles” He said sitting on the couch. “Can you set my shoulder this really hurts a lot” He asked with a pained face.

“Sure, uh just do this right” I said hearing his arm pop into place. Ventus gave a pained yelp and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go take a shower then go to sleep” he said walking away. I turned my gaze to my brother and heaved a sigh “Hey Vanitas, we need to talk” I walked out the house and sat next to him.

“Sora, fuck off” he growled in an unthreatening way. I laughed and nudged him with my elbow.

“You’re just as bad as the last time I saw you, when was that like 6 years ago” I said trying to somewhat lighten the mood.

“What did father tell you about” he said ignoring my flattery. I froze a little remembering clearly what my father had said.

 

Flash back...

 

I shifted uncomfortably in front of my father who liked to be in his beast form more than he did his human one.

“Sora, you always were my favorite son coming to visit me when I ask unlike your naive half-brother. But unlike your little sister you only come when I ask thus why you are not my favorite child but favorite son” he mused swishing his thick furred tail whilst blowing out a plume of smoke and went back to smoking from his pipe. I sighed knowing that was as close to a compliment as he could get for me.

“Thank you father” I answered. He moved his body (ten times the size I was) to facing towards me instead of away.

“I heard your brother was here so I wanted to get you to do me a favor” he said blowing out another plume.

“No problem, it couldn’t be too much hassle” I said. He grinned showing his fangs as long as my forearm and his multiple other sharp teeth.

“What a charming son indeed your words always please me” he said smoke rising from his mouth as he spoke. “The favor indeed shouldn’t be hard for you but I want you to keep it a secret from your brother” he said.

“What is it that you need” I asked.

“First of all your darling older sister will come to your place of living and the two of you together MUST stop your brother from issuing a contract I give you permission to kill his contractor if necessary and if he succeeds in earning a contract leave the rest to your sister” he told me leaning forward.

“What?! Why” I asked in outrage. He released a plume of smoke in my face and I coughed the ash scent from his breath bringing tears to my eyes.

“If that one gets a contract it could mean it could start a war between all four of the under regions got it, now go on back home and while you’re at it don’t let the silver wolf die he is Thalus’ son after all she’ll assassinate me if I let him die” he told me opening the portal back to the real world. “And remember don’t tell him our plan”

 

End of flashback...

 

"Nothing much just that Natasha is coming over and that he wants you to listen to him" I said shrugging  I guess that's sort of the truth I thought. Vanitas groaned unhappily

"Can things get any more worse, now that crazy she-devil is coming here."

"It's not all that bad at least she isn't staying at your house she's staying at mine” I sighed knowing how short tempered and violent she was.

“Oh, yeah about that. Uh... Ventus is kinda upset with me because of something in the forest. He said he would like some time alone” He sighed heavily. I raised an eyebrow in interest at his words.

“You upset Ventus? How he barely gets angry at anyone other than Roxas and that’s only because they’re brothers. What did you possibly do to upset him to the point where he wants to be alone” I asked in disbelief. Vanitas looked the other way

“It’s a matter of self-control” he mumbled. I tilted my head in confusion and laughed.

“Vanitas how am I supposed to get anything from that I don’t understand demon riddles so don’t start it.” Vanitas gave me a sharp glare.

“You’re lucky I told you that much, if that dumb cat had returned like she said none of this would’ve happened only one scent instead of two makes it really hard for me to control myself” he hissed. Just as he uttered the last word a white cat leapt up out of nowhere and began clawing at his face.

“Don’t get mad at me for keeping the worst demons away” she hissed. I helped pull the cat off of Vanitas’ face and he growled defensively.

“Oh yeah, then why was there a dragon trying to kill me.”

“There was a dragon” I asked in outrage.

“Yes there was and both me and Ventus would’ve been dragon food if we hadn’t fallen into that hole” he growled at the cat.

“you could’ve killed it if you just asked Vennycakes he is very kind, but no you had to chicken out and almost rape the kid” she retorted. I gasped in disbelief

“That’s what you meant by a matter of control you almost raped Ventus!” I yelled at him. Suddenly a shoe came flying from inside the house and hit Vanitas square in the back of the head.

“I can’t believe this” growled Roxas as he walked over to us “you tried to rape my brother.” I glanced over to Vanitas who had an angry scowl pressed across his face.

“First of all” he turned to the cat “How the hell would you know what happened if only me and Ventus where in that cavern” he growled. The cat tensed

“Oh, uh... I might’ve been spying on the two of you once I scared off the other demons” she said. He turned to Roxas

“and you, I didn’t try to rape your brother okay and I’m not going to explain what happened if you want to know Ventus will tell you as much as he wants” he said. Vanitas turned back to me giving a tired sigh “Sora, won’t Natasha be coming home soon I’ll help you out if you let me stay at your place.” I nodded

“Sure.”

 

Vanitas’ POV...

 

I felt a slight disappointment as I walked into Sora’s home. I had carried the small hope that there would be at least a trace of Ventus’ sweet scent but found that the place only carried the dull spice of my brother and I sighed at the unfulfillment. Though I had apologized many times to Ventus I was given the cold shoulder and a fearful look making guilt tug heavy at my heart. Once over the lack of sweetness in the air I sat on the couch and watched as my brother went to his room leaving me alone. As I sat there the thought of seeing my sister set a frown on my face. Her features reminded me much of my mother. Same long onyx hair and same smile. The two looked almost identical but neither acted the same as the other. My sister hated me with a passion because as she, and most of my family, claim I was the one who killed my mother. I sighed again and stretched out on the couch. My mother seemed to be the only one other than Sora and my youngest sister who didn’t have the secret desire to kill me. I shook my head trying to clear it from the uncomfortable topic. My mind shifted over to Ventus again and I partially groaned at yet another sore topic that swirled around in my mind. I was interrupted by a knock at the door and sat up from the couch. The door opened and I was met by my sisters daunting silver gaze with a bit of red mixed in between.

“Vanitas long time no see” she said thickly stepping inside.

“Natasha” I greeted with a nod. Continuing on she went up the stairs leaving me alone. Shortly after she went upstairs Sora came down.

“Vanitas could you pick up dinner from Timbuktu for me” he asked tossing me the keys to his car.

“No problem” I shrugged.

 

Later...

 

I was about half way through driving back to Sora’s house when a thick fog out of nowhere. The hairs on the nape of my neck rose in anticipation at the sudden tense feeling buzzing through the air. I tried my best to maneuver out of the fog but only found myself in an even heavier veil of fog. Eventually the sight of another pair of headlights made me stop the car.

“Hey! Get on your side of the road” I snarled sticking my head out the window. Suddenly the screech of rubber skidding to a halt pierced the air followed by the sound of the opening and closing of a car door.  Bang! A bullet shot through the windshield. “Shit they found me” I said mentally cursing at myself for forgetting about the poachers. Moving as fast as possible I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car before more bullets came flying at me.

“Come on out demon boy there’s no use hiding except your fate” they called. I ignored their taunts and made a break for it heading straight forward. My sprint was cut off as I ran face first into a mass of scaly flesh that twitched when I ran into it. As I stumbled back from the impact another bullet came flying at me hitting me in my left thigh sending shooting through my leg. I leaned against the flesh and grit my teeth in pain as I forced myself to stand. Just as I regained the will to run the wall moved and I felt the wind of a beast exhaling on my back. Forcing myself not to panic I was met by the same emerald eyed dragon from last night it's midnight mane and white scales making me turn pale in fear. The dragon opened its mouth showing fangs longer than my father’s

“You smell familiar little one” it said with a more feminine voice than her roars from last night. Before I could answer more bullets zipped past me hitting the dragoness. Long talons appeared from the mist and swooshed over my head plucking a poacher from in the cover of the mist.

“What a nuisance” she said tossing the man away. My eyes widened as she stood up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Wind whooshed in my ears as she spread her wings and launched of the ground. I slightly panicked as I launched into the air several feet from the ground. As the dragoness flew us through the sky I groaned at the dull throbbing coming from my wounded thigh.

“This is the second time I got shot this week, great” I complained as I watched blood drop off my leg and plummet to the ground below possibly scaring any bystanders. I looked up at the dragoness “Where are we going” I asked.

“To my master” She said keeping her gaze strictly forward. It didn’t take long for us to start circling around what I guessed was a soccer field and in the center was a single person.

“Big Bro!” she yelled waving at me. My eyes widened as I got close enough to identify the Ivory hair and sun-deprived skin and signature eye patch.

“Lilith!” I called back before the dragoness landed placing me on the ground in front of my younger sister. I grinned patting her on the head.

“Heh, I guess it was lucky that you got caught up in my fog trap” she shrugged a giddy grin on your face.

“What brings you here” I asked her looking over to the dragoness as she stalked away.

“Oh that. I came here for the contractor that had that scent, but Stormy over there doesn’t know how to ask so he got away not to mention that I almost got mauled by some silver wolf *sigh* he was dreamy though” she mused. “But anyway I heard you were here and sent stormy though we had an altercation with those poachers” she told me.

“Oh, by the way do you have any bandages” I said as my head began reeling from the bullet wound I had forgotten about.

“Sure, Stormy! Could you bring my bag over here” she said as she knelt down and inspected my thigh. Pain sparked in my thigh as her fingers probed the skin around the protrusion. “I’ve got to take this out before your wound completely heals so I’ll have to take it out now since you’ve already started healing” she said spreading the skin to open up the wound more so she can fit her fingers in the hole to grab the bullet. I groaned in pain as she dug her fingers into my leg. “Got it” she said removing her fingers from my leg and placing the red stained bullet in my hand as she took her bag from Stormy.

“Thanks Lil” I said as she began wrapping bandages around my leg.

“No problem Vani this is what sister should do, be kind and caring and help out the brother’s right?” She asked innocently as she finished wrapping my leg. “Anyways, I want to see Sorabear it’s been three years since he last hugged me so he owes me a lot” she said as she climbed on Stormy’s back.

“Ah, wait I’m going to Sora’s too could I have a ride” I asked limping closer.

“Oh, really? Than we can go together hop on” she said offering her hand to help me up. “Oh by the way don’t pull Stormy’s mane too much she gets annoyed” she advised.

“Wah?” I said before we launched. Through the air and I grabbed on the long strands of black fur from Stormy’s mane. It didn’t take long for us to land in front of Sora’s house with the sun starting to dip behind the horizon. As Lilith and I hopped off Stormy’s back Sora came rushing out of his house.

“Vanitas! What happened to you you’ve been gone for hours” he said as he came up to us. He opened his mouth to speak more but was cut off by Lilith lunging at him in a bone crushing hug.

“Sorabear it’s been so long” she cheered as Sora struggled to get out of her iron grip.

“Lilith, wow have you gotten stronger since we last met? OW, please let me go” he squeaked. Lilith put him down a pout spreading across her face.

“No fair Sorabear, never mind that can me and Stormy stay the night I know you have the space” she said.

“I hate to break it to you Lilith, but your dragon can’t fit in the house” said Sora looking up at Stormy.

“Oh don’t worry about that” she turned to Stormy and stuck out her arm “Stormageddon release!” she commanded. A flash of white light pierced the air and in almost an instant Stormy turned into a dragon the size of a cat leaving a mark resembling a tattoo on Lilith’s arm.

“She can fit inside now" she giggled as Stormy hopped on her shoulder and she walked into the house.

"Since when was this a family reunion the only person we're missing is Waru" he sighed as we walked in the house.

“It’s a good thing he’s not here” I corrected.

“Yeah we’d all be dead then” he agreed "Oh, where's my car" he asked.

“Oh yeah about that, uh...the windshield broke so I had to take to the shop, but don’t worry I’ll pay for it” I chuckled nervously hoping he would believe me.

“Fine as long as I have it by Wednesday so I can take my finals" he sighed before we went inside.


	8. Healing

A/N: This chapter goes out to all my supporters from ao3 because you guys are very sweet. Thanks for the support from everyone else and keep up the good work guys so I can keep up mine!

 

Disclaimer : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roxas’ POV...

 

I sighed as I knocked on Ventus’ door the 20th time this morning.

   “C’mon Ven please come out you haven’t come out in three days... at least tell me to leave you alone I just wanna know if you’re okay” I begged hoping for my brother to respond. I huffed in defeat as I heard a knock at the front door. “Fine you win again, but I’ll be back” I called as I walked down the stairs. “Hello?” I said opening the door. Almost instantly a scowl pressed across my face as I was met by Vanitas’.

“Hi” he said showing me a bag in his hand. “It’s for Ven” he said smiling nervously  slam!  I let out a deep breath as anger welled into me. Vanitas knocked on the door again. “I just want to apologize”

   “Don’t even think about it Ven hasn’t come out of his room since Monday and he has finals tomorrow so it's best you didn’t scare him any further so go away” I said wryly.

“Look Roxas I’m sorry for what I did to your brother, but if I don’t give him these he’ll become worse” he said knocking on the door again. At his words I opened the door,

“What do you me ‘become worse’ what’s wrong with him” I asked. Vanitas cleared his throat.

“Well I planned on fixing this whilst he was sleeping and didn’t think much of it, but I couldn’t do anything after the *ahem* incident I couldn’t fix it” he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Stop being trivial what is wrong with Ven” I demanded. Vanitas gave me a troubled glance.

“If I explained what the problem was you’d overreact and make the situation worse” he said. I groaned in annoyance,

“And how do expect me to trust you, this could just be an excuse so you can have your way with him” I argued. Vanitas blushed and scratched his head.

   “Please don’t put those thoughts in my head, I tried really hard not to let that happen” he said with a heavy sigh. “Okay, long story short he ate some demon parasites that I use to control my demonic energy, and these things started feeding off his spiritual energy. I couldn’t perform the means to get rid of them of them because of the demons who gathered to contract him, would try to kill me in attempt to take advantage of him so I had to wait” he explained. I let out a deep breath trying to hold back my outrage.

“I’ve told him he shouldn’t eat random foods he finds out but he never listens now look where it’s got him” I laughed trying to lighten the mood. “Go ahead Vanitas, his room door is locked so you might have to break in” I sighed letting him inside the house.

   “Don’t worry I have my ways” he said with a smirk.

 

Vanitas’ POV...

 

As I stood in front of Ventus’ room I could feel the dense energy coming from in the room making the hairs on the nape of my neck rise. I dug in my bag and pulled out a lock pick.

“I guess it was a good idea to bring this” I mused as I began to pick open the lock.  Click.  I opened the door slowly. His was dark- despite it being mid-day- and full of his sweet scent, but heavily overlaid with fear and a slight tang of blood. Silently I stepped inside letting my eyes adjust to the dark as I shut the door behind me. A soft groan sounded and then shifting that brought more of the blood scent sprawling in the air. I looked over to Ventus’ bed to see a lump in the covers where I guessed the boy was. Cautiously I pulled back the covers and Ventus groaned in pain. “Ventus, can you hear me?” I asked completely removing the cover completely. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I saw how pale he had become. It was as though all the life had been sucked out of him. He had dark circles under his eyes as well as trials of dried blood on his cheeks were tears would be. “If I knew it would be this bad I would’ve come sooner” I apologized as I pulled out some gloves and a tightly sealed canister of holy water. Careful not to let it touch my skin I poured it on Ventus creating hissing noise as it soaked into his flesh. His face twisted into a pained expression. “Ven, wake up” I said. No response came from him and I sighed. “Great” I sighed pulling out a knife. “I’m gonna have to do this the hard way than” I grumbled and poised the knife at my forearm, “Here goes nothing.” I cut a thin line through my skin causing blood to bead up along the cut. I took my thumb and drew a line down my arm. “You’re turn” I said grabbing Ventus’ arm and doing the same to him. I reached back in my bag and pulled out some matches and a holy lotus wrapped in some paper. I lit the match and then the lotus. Taking a deep breath I took off the glove and placed it in my hand. “Fuck, this is going to hurt” I cringed as the holy lotus burned in my hand. Quickly I grabbed Ven’s hand the lotus burning between our palms. A pained cry ripped through the air as Ven jolted awake almost making me release his hand and drop the lotus.

“GET AWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING” He screeching struggled.

“Hey! Stop that, you’re making things worse” I growled as I climbed on top of him and pinned him to the bed keeping our hands tightly grasped together. I felt a stab of guilt when I saw the tears in his eyes as he tried to escape.

“It hurts. Let go of me” he begged. I groaned unhappy at hearing the dismay in his voice.

“Please be quiet I need to focus then it won’t hurt anymore” I asked. Ventus stayed silent and I sighed in relief “Thank you.” I closed my eyes trying to focus. “Ōse rareta jaakuna kiseichū. Kono shōnen o kaihō. Kare ga keiyaku, watashi no keiyaku no kachigāru. Watashi wa kare o hozon shitai.” I chanted (note: this is a sentence in Japanese if you wanna know what it means too bad cause I won’t tell you). Light filled the room from our hands and I cringed squinting my eyes. Suddenly two shadows jumped at me aiming for my neck and I narrowly dodged them. Under me Ven whimpered and I turned my attention to him. I examined him and sighed in relief as I noticed he looked a little healthier.

   “Vanitas” Breathed Ventus pointing behind me. I released his hand and climbed off him.

“I know, these things aren’t a problem anymore” I said walking over to them and stomping on them splotching black on the ground. “See they’re dead no need to be scared they won’t be taking your spiritual energy anymore” I said walking back over to him. He looked at his arm and his eyes widened.

   “What’s wrong with my arm” he said. On his arm was the black mark of a flower snaking up and down his forearm.

   “Don’t worry, it's the means of the exorcism, though I only got this nasty burn scar given the fact that I’m half demon” I explained. Showing the burned skin on my forearm “but don’t worry yours should be gone in a week” I said.

   “Thank you for helping me, I thought I was gonna die” he said. I smiled grateful that he didn’t seem mad at me.

“It's the least I could do as an apology for before” I said as I cleaned up my things. Ven frowned at me.

“You don’t need to do that, I forgave you two days ago” he said. I couldn’t help but smile at his words.

   “You’re too nice” I laughed. “Anyway you must be hungry why don’t we go down stairs and I make you some food” I said.

   “Sure” he nodded.


	9. Nice to meet you

A/N: I’m sorry it took me so long to write this, I’ve had bad writers block and it’s not getting any better but I have to force this out. Again apologies, but thanks for your support for Golden Blue.

 

Disclaimer : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

~~~~

 

Ventus’ POV...

 

I grinned at the sight of Vanitas trying to make pancakes. He had borrowed my apron, which was very amusing in itself, not only that but he looked hilarious trying to get the mixture as perfect as he could.

“Hey, Ventus I don’t understand how you got them to have crispy edges it doesn’t seem possible” he said as he scraped another burnt pancake off the pan.

“That’s because you’re not doing it in a circular motion” I chuckled moving my hand counter clockwise.

   “Okay, if you say so” he said copying my motion. “Like this right” he asked. I nodded

“mhm” I hummed as I took a sip of my orange juice.  Vrrm.  “huh, oh my phone” I said grabbing my cell phone from next to my mail. “Hello”

“Hey Ven I wanted to tell you that I’ll be coming over a little earlier today since I have to take care of Xion” said Aqua over the phone

“Oh, about that Aqua” I was cut off by a loud noise on her end.

   “Sorry I have to go Ven I’ll be there in twenty minutes” she said. I sighed and put down the phone. Just as I put the phone down Vanitas placed some pancakes in front of me.

“Are these good, I did as you asked” he said.

“I didn’t ask I just said it was my favorite type of pancake” I corrected. Vanitas gave me a dismissive wave.

“Whatever” he said as he went to clean up his mess.

o.0.0.o

When I heard Aqua knock at the door we had just finished setting up the table for breakfast. I opened the door and I was met by a bone crushing hug forcing the wind out my lungs.

“It’s been like a month Ven, how are you doing” She asked releasing me. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by Xion glomping me.

“Hi Aqua, Xion. I’ve been fine” I said putting Xion down.

   “Sorry I didn’t come to see you sooner” she said coming inside.

“No problem, are you hungry?” I asked as I closed the door and lead them to the kitchen where Vanitas was shuffling through the cabinets.

“Hey Blondie, where is the syrup?” He asked as he continued to rummage through the cabinets.

   “Who’s this Ven?” asked Aqua raising a brow, before she narrowed her eyes “Do you have a boyfriend I wasn’t told about” she asked suspiciously. Vanitas released a huff of amusement and I flushed shaking my head.

“No we’re just friends” I argued and Aqua laughed.

“That’s what they all say” she said sitting down as Vanitas placed some syrup on the table and sat across from her eyeing Xion. I sat in between the two clearing my throat in an awkward hush that floated over us. “Hi, my name is Aqua and this is Xion, I’m one of Ven’s friends nice to meet you” she greeted. Vanitas looked up from his plate of food and reached for the syrup he placed in the middle of the table.

“Hey” he replied before he continued his ministrations with his pancakes. Slightly annoyed Aqua glared at Vanitas.

   “Ehem, I said, Hi my name is Aqua nice to meet you” she said looking at him harshly. Vanitas just went on eating his food a slight smirk on his face

“And I said, hi” he said matter-of-factly. Aqua glared and opened her mouth to speak before Xion interrupted her

   “Kitty!” she laughed tugging at Vanitas’ shirt. Vanitas gave her a sharp look before I quickly interjected to avoid anything bad from happening.

“His name is Vanitas, Xion. Van-I-tas got it?” I said giving her a smile. She looked and returned with another grin

   “Vanitas, got it” she cheered. I turned to Aqua

“Do you have the notes?” I asked changing the subject.

   “Yeah, I do” she said pulling them out of her bag.

   “Great, I kinda bailed on Roxas’ I have no time to do his science project for him” I said laughing a little. Aqua smiled

“No problem Ven, but this did come with a price too” she corrected me.

“I know, could I got at least a little credit for helping you?” I asked.

“Not unless you want to take more photos” She said smirking. I shook my head in sincere decline.

“I’m fine. I’ll just find some other present for Namine” I told her. Aqua shrugged.

“You know where to come if you need a last minute birthday present” she said chuckling a bit. I gave a long sigh as I pushed away my plate of pancakes not even feeling hungry. As I pushed it away Aqua gasped and grabbed my hand “I didn’t know you had a tattoo Ven?! I don’t see you for a month and this is what happens” she said moving aside the bandages. I hissed slightly at her touch the skin still being slightly tender.

   “I-its only temporary, could you stop touching it” I said trying to take my hand away from hers. She gave me a hard look and released my hand.

“Ven I would like to have a word with you” she eyed Vanitas “On your porch.” I huffed assuming that I was to be scolded and followed her out to the porch.

 

Vanitas’ POV…

I scowled at Aqua as she left. She gave me an odd irritable feeling that only priests and exorcist do. Which in itself was surprising given that Xion was a yokia. As I heard the front door close Xion tugged on my shorts.

   “Kitty!” she laughed. I hissed unimpressed with her child like appearance.

“Back off, you might be able to fool those two but I know you’re not as innocent as you're letting on” I growled pushing her away. Xion shrugged

   “Don’t be so mean Mr. Kitty. I just want to play is all” she frowned her blue eye gleaming with mischief. I scoffed at her grabbing my plate to rinse it off in the sink. “Aww come on you could be a little less cruel” she chuckled climbing up in a chair “You are the son of the squishy king aren’t you, what is a prince such as yourself doing here?” she said her smile making my tail bristle.

   “Don’t even” I hiss turning up the faucet to make it harder to hear her.

“Why would you, the second eldest son of the great king Akuma-ō, be here in the middle plain with a soft human?” she continued “Does daddy not have enough room in his heart for an illegitimate half demon forged from a sorry human women” she hissed. I felt anger boil in my chest and I clenched my teeth in attempt not to strangle the yokia

   “You’re lucky that women scares me more than I am angry or I would’ve torn your throat out and fed your body and soul to parasites” I snarled quietly. Xion laughed,

   “You’re smart for an obvious fuck up.” At her words I heard the front door open and Ven plod back inside with Aqua. I shot Xion a quick glare and went back to a calmer looking expression. Ven sat in his seat and heaved a sigh.

   “Vanitas since you’re up can you throw out my pancakes I don’t wanna eat them” he asked. Turning off the faucet to the sink I took two of the three and left one pancake on it.

“You have to eat at least one of them” I told him tossing the other two. Ventus groaned and frowned at me.

“I don’t even feel hungry anymore” he argued. I shook my head

“That’s because the short term effects are gone but the long term a clearly evident” I said slightly motioning to his marked hand.

“I  really  don’t want to eat it” he said a little whineier. As I opened my mouth to argue I felt Aqua’s harsh gaze bear down on me.

“What do you mean by these long term and short term effects, is there something you’re not telling me?” She looked at Ven “Did you get hurt” she asked sternly. Ventus’ eyebrows furrowed and he gave me a pleading look. I inwardly groaned at my sympathy for him.

“That is none of your concern, Ventus is just fine” I intercepted hesitantly returning her stern gaze with one of my own.

“How am I to know you didn’t cause these long term and short term effects?” she retorted from across the room. I openly scowled for a moment before I gave her a returning argument.

“Like I said it’s none of your concern, Ven would’ve told had he wanted it to be yours” I snarled in return. Aqua gave an offended gasp and gave me a hard glare

“Fine then” she looked at Ven “I’ll be leaving it seems your friend here doesn’t appreciate my presence, c’mon Xion” she took out her notebook from her bag and left it on the table “get well soon” she said storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her. Not wanting to address her more than necessary I shrugged it off.

“I think I’ll go take a shower” Ventus mused walking out.

   “Wait, you have to eat the food” I said as he made his way to the stairs.

“Like I said, not hungry I’ll eat later” he said walking up the stairs and out of sight. Feeling worn I sat myself on his couch only to have Tenshi come out of nowhere and hop on my lap. I jumped slightly and glanced down at her.

“Why are you here?” I said leaning my head back to look up at the ceiling as I heard the shower start.

“That women, she is dangerous and definitely will be back, that yokia of hers might probably even tell her of you demon genus and she might come back to cast you away” mused Tenshi. I gave her tired glance.

“So is she a priestess? No, she seems too naggy to be one, I suspected a bounty exorcist or a guild one.” I said unconsciously petting the cat whom purred in response.

“What have I gotten myself into?” **  
**


	10. Sharp knives and pionty fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like editing the grammar, its been 2 months I don't want to make you guys wait anymore

A/N: it feels good to get some writing done, I’ve been uber busy (yes I said uber) . Things might remain slow for a while so be prepared for long update wait times. I might just make it once a month. Also I’ve noticed that I forgot to mention that there was a 3 week break before the finals I was talking about XD thats why none of them have gone to any lectures at the college.

 

Disclaimer : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

~~~~~~

 

~one week later~

 

Vanitas’ POV…

 

I hissed in pain as Sora poured water over my injured arm. It had been two weeks since I healed Ventus he was fine but I was a different story. 

“I still don’t see what good this is doing, it only seems to be spreading it, no matter what amount of blight I pour in it will stop the purifying” he complained as he began rewrapping the bandages.

“It’ll work eventually as long as I continue covering it with blight I should be fine, now hurry up I don’t want Lil or Nat finding about this they might start asking unwanted questions” I hissed as pain riddled up and down my arm from his sudden tensing tightening my bandages too tightly. “hey, watch it I’m not trying cut my arm off” I growled. 

“Sorry, I felt a sneeze coming is all” he said quickly wrapping the rest a trouble look across his face. I sighed not having enough interest to address it at the moment. 

“thanks for the help” I said as he cut off the excess bandages. I stood up and grabbed my jacket making my way to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Sora asked me. I slipped on my jacket and turned to him

“To Ven’s of course, I have to reset the barriers and make sure that yokai can’t come back inside with that possible bounty hunter or I might get killed” I answered before waving a quick goodbye and headed outside.

o.0.0.o

As I stepped up to Ventus’ driveway my eyes caught sight of a car parked in it. Curious I peered into the passenger side window to see if anyone was inside. I felt myself tense as my eyes found some almost expertly hidden seals and took a few steps back from the car. Cautiously I went and knocked on Ven’s front door giving the vehicle one last side glance before Roxas opened the door.

“Oh Vanitas what do you want” he greeted. I scoffed at him

“I’m not here for you I’m here for Ven” I said looking around him. Roxas shrugged

“Of course you are, come in” he told me moving out of the doorway. I came into the house with a tense draining feeling shifting through me as I got further from the door. I dragged my gaze through the room guessing the owner of the vehicle had something to do with this. 

“where’s Ven” I asked releasing a long breath as I felt a slight throbbing in my arm ‘ I really gotta get find the source of this ’ I thought. Roxas sat on the couch and unpaused his show.

“He’s out back, with a friend” he answered nodding in thanks. I plodded to their sliding glass door and slid it open catching sight of Ventus talking to some tall brawny brunette guy next to some vegetables. The two of them stopped speaking and looked at me. Ventus waved me over to them 

“Vanitas, come here this is my friend Terra” Ventus said as I walked over slowly.

“Hey” I said stopping next to Ven putting him between me and Terra. 

“Hi Vanitas is it? like Ven said I’m Terra” he said sticking out his hand to shake it. Reluctantly I stuck out my bandaged hand to shake his ‘ I can’t have him being suspicious ’ I thought as he gripped my hand firmly. 

“looks like you’ve got an injury on your arm mind if I see it I’m studying medicine I can pretty much heal anything” he asked. I quickly pulled my arm away

“No I’m fine” I argued.

“It’ll only take a few minutes” he said. I looked down at Ventus whom didn’t seem to at all notice my discomfort.

“Oh c’mon Vanitas, you’ve had the bandages on for over a week Terra is a good doctor, better than me in fact, let him heal you it’ll be fine” he encouraged. I furrowed my brow  would he be suspicious if I decline further it’s obvious he knows demons are residing in Ven’s house. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m fine it’s healing pretty fine” I said.

“It wouldn’t hurt to get a doctor’s approval, the worst that can happen is that its infected” he said sticking out his hand motioning to my arm. I held back a defensive growl  this guy is too cocky  I thought keeping my injured arm close to body.

“No. I am perfectly fine I know how to treat this wound perfectly fine” I answered. Terra gave me a questioning look before narrowing his eyes at me. 

“Well, I see you don’t want my help, but in case you change your mind here is my card” he said holding out a paper. I returned his gaze and took the card only to have pain shoot through my body.

“Fuck” I hissed before instantly dropping the paper. A loud ringing sounded in my ears and I grit my teeth stumbling backwards to put space between me and Terra. In between us Ventus began freaking out 

"Terra what are you doing, Vanitas are you okay your arm?!" He said mixed up. I looked down at my arm. Blood had begun to soak through and drip down my arm. Panic filled me as the pain began throbbing through my arm. I looked up at Terra whom had an impressed look pressed across his face. 

"I'm surprised a demon of your caliber didn't lose your arm touching that" he said. I growled at him ripping off the bandages to show black purified flesh. I groaned  in disgust at the condition of the appendage.

"Tenshi! We have a situation!" I called for the other demon and within seconds she leapt into my shoulder. 

"Vanitas, this guy he's not one I would recommend tangling with" she said in my ear. 

"A partnership between demons wow that's rare, the test faculty could study your brain transmissions" he said pulling out a knife. Just as he whipped out his blade Ventus put himself in front of me to stop Terra.

"What the hell is your problem Terra, leave Vanitas alone he hasn't done anything" Defended Ventus. I pressed my hand on Ven's shoulder and he looked back at me. Fear shone brightly in his eyes rimmed with confusion. I heaved a heavy breath and looked at Terra who had a surprised and disgusted scowl across his face. 

"Ventus, he's not the human friend you think he is, he's just tricking you so he can ravage you" Terra said stepping forward earning a growl from both me and Tenshi. Ventus shook his head furiously still standing between us

"Sora wouldn't lie to me, nor Roxas. Vanitas isn't a bad guy or demon he's saved my ass several times and I've only helped him once" he said looking at Terra "he's too good of a person to be tricking me" Ven looked back at me "he even made me my favorite type of pancake" he added with a smile.

"those are all lies Ven, demons aren't kind to people just because. They always want something out of it" Terra said. Even though I was flattered by Ven's words he was only putting himself in more danger. I looked at Tenshi 

"do me a favor and take Ventus and his brother to Sora's, I want to get him out the way before this guy loses his reasoning" I told her. She gave a shocked look hissing in my ear 

"there is no way in hell you could take him on with you arm like that." I shook my head.

"stop underestimating me, the only thing this arm will do is increase air time. Now do as I say" I said. Tenshi jumped of my shoulder onto Ven's making him stop his argument with Terra.

"Wah? Tenshi!?" Before Ven could utter another word they teleported away. I released a short lived sigh as I barely dodged a throwing knife. 

"what do you want with Ventus demon" growled Terra as he threw another barrage of knives.

"Why are all you guys so nosy? I want nothing that should concern you" I growled lunging in for a swipe at his throat. He leapt back and I barely broke the skin. He swiped my legs from underneath me and I fell backwards him pointing his knife at me.

"what type of demon are you? C'mon show your true form, what are you really" he said. 

"As if" I growled kicking him hard in the shin sending him to the ground. Gaining the upper hand I sat up and cuffed him in the jaw.

"don't get cocky beast" he growled stabbing me in the side. Pain ripped through my body and I forced down a yelp in place for a pained groan. He stumbled to his feet putting a few steps between us and I stood up clutching at my side. I took a few quick breaths to regain composure before grasping the knife only to have my hand burn in pain. I hissed in annoyed at the amount of effort this guys was making me put into fighting him. Looking around I searched for a viable escape route.  I need to stay calm, don’t give him what he wants.  I growled inwardly doing my best to control my increasing anger. Taking a deep breath I eyed the fence behind Terra I could easily jump over it within a few seconds if I could get past him. A plan ready in my head I lunged towards him and he took up a quick defensive position. Pivoting my foot just as I was in front of him I dodged past and cleared the fence before he could get any reaction time in. I sprinted through the lawns before hiding under the patio of someone’s house. I laid there for what felt like thirty minutes my body aching from pain and my head slowly feeling lighter. Eventually I stumbled out from under the patio and found a safe way out of their back yard. I stumbled along the sidewalk my head buzzing as the world began to sway. Sora’s house was only five minutes away.  Just a little further.  I struggled forward my feet feeling heavy as I moved towards the house mt vision splitting to doubles. My legs gave out from underneath me and I fell to the ground. Black threatened my vision and I groaned rolling on my back and closed my eyes. 

  
  


Wind stinking of ash accompanied by the tang of blood. blackened grass danced across a red landscape. Muffled cries to incoherent to make out. Hands. Hands, holding the hands of a beast. Onyx fur accompanied by Golden eyes. Held tightly by milky, white skin lightened by Blue eyes. Pain, so much of it. Lust almost too much too control. Death, something is missing gone before the lives of the living.

 

Love… a thing I didn’t know if I could accept.

  
  


A hand on my shoulder woke me from my sleep. I jolted forward my breathing feeling hard and my body sticky from a cold sweat. 

“V-Vanitas! Are you okay” Ven yelped. I turned to look at him my head pounding as I did.

“Ven? H-how did I get here” I asked looking around. I was in a room, i believed to be my old room. 

“Well we had gone out to find you because you hadn’t come here and found you lying on the ground bleeding out” he answered gently. I groaned laying back in the bed. “Hey, how about I get you some food, you’ve been out for three days so I figure you're hungry” he half asked. I closed my eyes trying to relax.

“Very” I answered. With my answer he got up and hurried out the room. As he left I felt a paw touch my forehead lightly. 

“I see you’re awake” mewed Tenshi. from on top of the headboard.

“what do you want can’t you see I’m in pain” I hissed looking up at her. She laughed and dropped down on my pillow next to my head. I gave a long exasperated sigh.

"has he come here by any chance" I asked feeling at my stab wound. Tenshi simple shook her head curling neatly next to me.

"you know Ventus, has been waiting for you to wake. Did you see how happy he was when you woke up? I recommend not stressing your body as much, or you'll be out for much longer three days. That wouldn't do any good for your relationship" she advised. Before I could get my word in Ventus came in the room a plate full of food. Behind him followed Sora. 

“I’m pretty sure this tastes good” he said placing his plate of good smelling food on my nightstand. I sat up and grabbed the plate.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t” I answered scooping a fork full of hash browns into my mouth. 

“Really?! thanks” Ven said perking up even more than he already was. I smiled eating the delicious food glad to feel the dull pain in my stomach subside. Satisfied I looked up at Sora.

“Where are Lil and Nat?” I asked.

“They left earlier yesterday before Roxas and Ventus showed up. Lilith said she had to leave for a while and wouldn’t be back till next week. Natasha… she just left.” he told me. I nodded everything sounding pretty much normal.

“Has anyone come by, like Terra, or that Aqua chick” I asked stretching. 

“Terra called me a few times, but he hasn’t come here” yawned Ven. 

"did you pick up" I asked just to be sure. Ven shook his head.

"I don't really don't understand what is going on. He suddenly attacked you... Honestly I didn't think he'd do that" Ven sighed then ran his fingers through his hair "he really was a good friend of mine, Aqua as well" he huffed. A smile replaced his set frown “its fine though, I wouldn’t wanna stay with people who’d try to kill my other friends” he sighed. 

“Why don’t we talk when Roxas gets back, I want to ask a few things that he as well might like to know” said Sora “For now why don’t we go downstairs” he suggested. I huffed and slid out the bed.

“Sure” I agreed and followed them out the room.


	11. Witches and Demons

A/N: much apologies for not updating much sooner as you've heard I'm such a lazy as and haven't done anything since the summer started. But in my defense I was at camp so is that enough excuse? Ha Ha probably not.

 

Disclaimer : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ventus' POV...

 

I sighed as I glanced over the marks on my arm. They had been fading by the day now, but were still easily visible. My eyes drifted over to Vanitas' arm, he was talking to Sora about something, but I had stopped listening when it drifted into things I don't quite understand. I glanced over his bandages he'd done his best to cover up whatever was infecting his arm, but the blackish tint on the skin that wasn't covered higher on his upper arm made me worry slightly that it was spreading. I sighed again ' he told me not to worry, but it was bleeding yesterday'  I worried to myself just as Vanitas noticed me staring. He moved his arm from my line of sight and waved his other hand in my face.

"Ventus, were you paying attention" he asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Oh, uh sorry I wasn't listening" I said sitting up. Vanitas sighed 

"I guess you could go without knowing about all of it" he turned to Sora, who sighed as well and continued to speak with Vanitas.

“I can watch over them while you’re gone, I doubt any stray demons would come by” Sora told him, but Vanitas just shook his head.

“The meat head heard me tell the cat to bring Ven and his brother here, and if by any chance he or that woman come here for him something bad could happen” Vanitas said hand drifting down to his arm “That guy has already made it worse…. and Ventus is my trump card. I can’t leave him to possibly risk 'that' happening" I furrowed my brow what does he mean by 'that'  I thought, but the conversation continued before I could ask.

"Terra wouldn't do that" Sora interjected, but trailed off, looking over to me "...would he?" I shrugged having no knowledge of what they meant. 

"I don't know, I didn't even know I was remotely involved in any of this" I sighed. 

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters at this moment is whether or not I'm taking you with me, which I am, and how I'll keep you safe" Vanitas told me. I huffed unsatisfied with the lack of a complete explanation. 

"I guess if it's still in this realm, it wouldn't stir up too much trouble and it'd be fine, but you know you're going into an area where contractors are treated like property so you'd have to protect him and we both know you can't do much with that arm. Without an issued contract you'll be in constant danger" Sora argued. Vanitas groaned, looking over to me then back at Sora. 

"What if I went the  other  way" he asked and Sora fell silent. 

"Fine I guess that will work" Sora finally agreed. 

"Come on Ventus, we're going on a trip" 

o.0.0.o

I shifted uncomfortably next to Vanitas adjusting the prop cat ears he'd placed on my head.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked quietly as I walked next to him.

"If I brought you here without it people would know you're not even remotely a demon" he whispered in return looking around. "besides they like cats" he added ushering me through an ally. Still not thrilled with the idea I did as he had asked of me and stayed inconspicuous. After a few minutes of walking we came up to a dead end alleyway with a single shop at its end that read 'Simple sorcery'. 

"Who exactly are we going to see?" I asked. Vanitas sighed, looking at the sign.

"I guess you could say they're friends of mine" he said before opening the door. Following Vanitas inside, I peeked past him as we walked down a hallway into the main store. "when we get in here, do as I do these two are  very  grabby and the wrong reaction might spike unwanted curiosity" he told me as he stopped at another entrance. 

“Okay” I answered in return. Afterwards we walked into a room lit by fancy pink tinted light bulbs, making the room a dark pinkish color. The smell of spice stuck in the air and I sneezed at the thickness of it. looking up at Vanitas I saw a half smile creep across his face.

“Namine, Kairi are you here?” He called coming up to the service counter.  I looked around the room, it was filled with bizarre and unusual products in jars and bags. 

"Vanitas! Long time no see~. Oh and who's this new friend of yours?" hummed one of the two girls who came from the back room of the shop. "I'm Naminé by the way, this is Kairi" She motioned to herself, then the red haired girl next to her. I waved to them hesitantly before Vanitas stepped in front of me.

"This is Ventus, he's a friend of mine, but that doesn't matter at the moment"

 

Vanitas’ POV…

 

I placed my arm on the table unwrapping the thick bandages on it to reveal my tinted black, blood glazed skin. Naminé gasped at the sight. 

"oh my God Vanitas, what in the world happened to your arm" she examined the wound lightly poking at my hand and I winced clenching my teeth and gave a sideways glance at Ventus 

"Its been purified then covered in blight, then re-purified" I said bluntly. Naminé frowned at Kairi. 

"And you expect us to fix it? Why not just find yourself a human to trick into a contract like most" Kairi remarked and I grit my teeth slightly in annoyance.

“There’s an obvious reason why I don’t just randomly contract with anyone” I growled choosing my words carefully and being sure not to say anything that would get Ventus even more curious than I already knew he was. Naminé frowned at me and looked over to Ventus, I assumed she obviously knew what was up,  Damned witches  I inwardly cursed, knowing full well what she was possibly going to ask me. Naminé leaned closely to me cuffing her hand around my ear.

“Its because of him? I didn’t think you the type to bring a possible contractor into a house of witches filled with demons” she whispered to me and I growled.

“You better not try and take him, he’s  mine  and mine alone, try and take him, purification or not, I will rip your throats out” I hissed in her ear and she chuckled. 

“Calm down, I won’t” she ended the conversation and pulled Kairi to the side, before speaking with her briefly. 

"Okay Vanitas, since we have nothing better to do, we'll help you Vanitas,  but  you'll have to run us a few errands" Kairi explained. I pulled my arm off the table holding my arm close, but careful not to touch it to any bare skin.

"What type of errands? I can't do much with a burden" I said. 

"Nothing too big, we just need you to buy a few things for us" Naminé said pulling out a bag and a map. "Ventus can hold the stuff for you" she added winking at him. A warning growl vibrated in my throat as she did so and Ventus grabbed the materials seemingly oblivious to her charming.

"Naminé, what are you doing" I hissed quite enough so Ventus couldn't hear. 

"Lighten up Vanitas, he looks so nervous. I just figured I'd charm him into a better attitude, give the boy something to do" she chuckled "No need to be so protective, I won't steal your boyfriend" she added causing a blush to flame across my cheeks.

"What!?" I choked leaning back. She ignored my confusion and left me to sputter slightly at my spot on the counter whilst she explained to Ventus what he was to do. Shaking my head, I glared at her and sighed  these two never change  I remarked remembering how much they've helped me. "do you have anything I could wrap my arm up in" I said, looking at the old blood soaked wrapping I'd used. Kairi followed my gaze to the old bandages and scowled. 

"I'm surprised you're arm isn't worse, given how horrible these bandages look" she remarked, pulling out a first aid kit from under the counter. She popped open the box and pulled out some fresh bandages. "give me your arm, I'll bandage it up" she offered. Stretching my arm across the counter I let her wrap up my arm. I hissed at the familiar tightness around my wound. 

"whatever you two are gonna do better work, I don't think I can go much longer without a cure. The blight only delayed the effects" I lowered my voice "I don't know how long I could hold off my true form if it's released with Ventus" I added as she finished and she put her hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"don't worry Vanitas we won't let you down" she told me a small smile on her face. "now away with you, go run those errands" she said, ushering us away from the counter.  I chuckled and lead Ventus out of the store.

 

o.0.0.o

The first place we had to go was the soul bank to take some souls for Naminé and Kairi. I growled as I pushed past the crowd holding Ventus' hand tightly. All these guys were, was filthy beggars who couldn't hunt for themselves and I knew they could smell the sweetness that was Ventus even though I'd covered him in my own scent before we'd arrived. Keeping him close, I pushed him past the crowd of lower class demons.  Of course we’d have to come here, lets hope no one recognizes me,  I hoped as we reached the pick up line. 

“Hey Vanitas, that guy over there is staring at you” whispered Ventus. I followed his gaze and found a short demon in the corner of the room clad in casual clothing. His hair was curled and short and oddly familiar, especially once I saw the green and blue of his Heterochromian irises. He flinched as he noticed me looking at him and I narrowed my eyes. Panic was clear across his face and I immediately realized just exactly who it was. 

“Aron, why don’t you stop staring at me and get your ass over here and tell me why you’re here?” I called hiding the subtle irritation I’d felt upon seeing him. Sheepishly, Aron crossed the floor between them a nervous grin on his face.

“Oh, ha ha. I d-didn’t expect to see the second son of the King of the third province here, in a lowly soul bank for the beggars.” he stammered bowing his head. I scoffed at his formality, letting a snarl rumble from my throat.

“And I didn’t expect to see a dirty soul stealing cheat alive and in the half realm” I growled wanting to choke him. This was the dirty bastard that helped Ronheim kill my mother, or the second queen of the third demon province in “hell”. He’d pleaded for forgiveness at that time and my elder brother had let him live never having a liking to humans- that of which my mother was- he didn’t care even whilst temporarily king whilst our father mourned for her. 

“Oh yes, ha ha. truly a mistake on my part, um, the council was never the same after Kosame died. it… it, uh, caused great strife between us and the exorcist guild and it wasn’t of best outcomes.” he said shrinking back. I rolled my eyes at him. He was just feigning his humbleness and remorse and I scowled at him. 

“As if. I have a question to ask you Aron, why are  you  here, and why are you watching me” I snarled. 

“Well who isn’t watching,” he glanced at Ventus who had seemingly just turned back to the line, but I was sure was listening. “A higher up appearing injured at a soul bank with a powerful contractor, heheh not to mention vulnerable, many people are watching.” he chuckled letting his sly tone betray his helpless act. 

“Well then Aron, why don’t I just show them who they’re messing with” I chuckled slyly grabbing him by the throat and bringing him closer so I could whisper in his ear. “I know you wouldn’t have any intention of coming and confronting me face to face. Tell me who sent you, and where were they” I said in a low tone that only he could hear. He sputtered and hacked at my grip on his throat clawing at my hand so he could breathe. Reluctantly I loosened my grip so he could answer.

“It was VanHar and Waru, they’re somewhere in . I-i swear they said they’d allow me back in the third and second provinces if I told them what you were up to” he wheezed kicking his legs in an attempt to shake my grip. Annoyed with him I released his throat and let him fall to the ground. 

“hey, get off of me.”

“Looks like the prince is losing his cool? No doubt the result of that arm of yours, no?” added another voice. This time it was a taller demon having much pinkish blonde locks he was leaning on Ventus’ shoulder.

“Fraun” I hissed. Although he was right, it still annoyed me. My arm was making me slip on my self control, letting the more violent and less cooled demonic instincts take over, I would’ve never confronted Aron in front of Ventus had it been otherwise. The wound throbbed as if responding to my malice towards it, but I ignored it. 

“Now before you do anything, do mind if you  do  try anything two things will happen. One, I’ll take your precious contractor, and two, I’ll cause a scene. It’s bad enough we’ve got more eyes on us, but this is common here, no? All I need you to do is let Aron go to your brother and VanHar and come with me, and don’t worry about those errands. I spoke with the witches before hand and they actually sent you here for me, I’ve got a physician who can help you with your arm.” he explained. I glanced at Aron, I’d planned on scaring him out of going to them, but at the cost of Ventus, it wasn’t worth it. 

“Fine Fraun. Get out of here Aron next time you won’t be as lucky” I spat and the small demon scrambled to his feet and ran into the midst of the people. Once he was gone, I turned to Fraun, his sly grin of triumph made me want to clock him right in the jaw, especially as he’d kept messing with Ventus whom was trying to get him off his shoulder.

“So tell me Vanitas, how’d you get such a delicious contractor to follow you?” he said, picking at Ventus’ locks of blonde hair, but the boy slapped away his wandering hands swiftly and scooted closer to me only bringing that fuckface closer. 

“None of your business Fraun. Lets just get out of this place and to wherever it is that you’d wanted to go.” I growled and he just grinned a chuckle slipping from his mouth. 

“Whatever you say your highness.”


	12. into the Drafting

A/N: So Sorry that I’m flaking on updates, I’ve got lots of busy busy college work I’ve been doing instead (and I’ve been writing other stories) sit tight lovelies, this semester has a lighter schedule. I’ll finish this story eventually so don't abandon me now. As an apology though, I’ve made this chapter nice and lengthy for you

 

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ventus’ POV

 

After meeting Fraun, he led me and Vanitas down into what I guessed was an underground passage that opened up to a sunlit huge cavern with a hole in its roof. 

    "If I may, I welcome you to the camp of the third ring" He glanced back at us casting a smirk at me "Did you know what when young royal demons come of age? they fight for the place of their parents' rank with their siblings as well as other candidates” he told me laughing a bit. “This generation's head candidates have been, and don't curse me for my informality, Vanitas, his brother Waru, VanHar, Pharon, and surprisingly Thalus' second daughter Ryn.” He explained, then glanced at Vanitas “But I’m not here to tell you things you already know, I bring you here, Vanitas and contractor, as a call of alliance and a chance to share knowledge with you" Fraun explained. I looked to my left at Vanitas, his face held a stoic expression, but I saw an irritated glint in his eyes as he looked at Fraun. 

“Why would I ally with you?” Vanitas asked. Fraun’s grin fell and he sighed. 

“You’ll learn in due time, but wouldn’t you want that wound of yours first? There’s also someone I’m sure you’d like to meet, I’ll send her over to you, in the meantime,” Fraun pointed to a white tent across from us to a small island like area surrounded by a shallow pool of water, “the medicine tent is there and the doctor is in, she’ll cure your wound” he said waving as he walked off to the other side of the camp. 

“Well, let’s go Vanitas” I said, walking towards the tent curious to see what medicines would be in the doctor’s tent. 

“Hold up Ventus, don’t just barge into places unknowingly, some don’t take kindly to seeing humans this close to the border between realities and due to your… capabilities the last thing a demon might do is treat you with any type of respect.” he explained. I paused for a second, letting him catch up to me.

“Sorry about that,” I apologized, realizing that almost every demon I had come across tried to seduce me into what I now believe is a contract, with the exception of Riku whom had just straight kidnapped me. Letting Vanitas take up the lead, I followed after him across a small wooden bridge over the water. 

    "Hello, is the doctor in?" Vanitas called from outside the tent. The door, pulled open a drape covering the entrance, revealing a short demon, her hair was snow white and she had horns similar to a ram’s cuffing around her ears. 

“Oh! Fraun didn’t tell me you’d be here so soon your highness” the doctor stammered. Her reddish eyes drifted over to me sheepishly “A contractor?! Oh dear, that’s why he had me get the energy siphon.” she got skittish as she the mention of the word “Not that we’re siphoning anything from him!” she quickly said. “Uh, j-just come inside” she said, stepping aside allowing us to walk in. I looked around the tent, it was much bigger on the inside than I’d thought it was. I gaped at the long assortments of medicines and other medicinal items lined up across the shelves. “Please sit here, I’ll be with you shortly, I need to find a few things off the shelves” the doctor looked over to me, “Please don’t touch anything” she asked as she went to the other side of the tent and began searching the shelves.

“So, why didn’t you tell me you were royalty? Does that mean that Sora is a Prince as well?” I asked Vanitas but his stoic look stayed glued to his face. I sighed furrowing my brow,  _ what's up with him? _  I asked myself sighing inwardly at his lack in response. “Uhm, so what’s with all the princes and princesses that guy mentioned, Fraun was it? Anyway, does that mean you have a lot of siblings?” I asked him. Vanitas furrowed his brow and sighed, shaking his head. 

“No, I’ve only got four other siblings, I’m not related to the other people Fruan mentioned. the way it works is that there are seven different provinces in which demons reside in, you could call these rings if you wanted. All together these provinces together are called  Secundum Veritatem. We run this place in a sort of bureaucratic system, each province has a ruler, the top 3 being the most important. Me and my siblings are the offspring of the third king, Akuma- ō, the other two kings, are Thalus the she terror that is the second queen and Eldur the eternal fire of the first province. They have their own respective offspring as well, Thalus with two sons and Eldur with one daughter and a son.” Vanitas explained. 

“So then that place that Fruan found us, was that a province?” I asked him curiously.

“No, that was  Milli Heima a place in between, Primum Rerum, the human world, and Secundum Veritatem” Vanitas told me.

“Wow, that’s crazy, to think all this time I’d been in the human world without any knowledge of these other worlds and existences, this is kinda cool and scary at the same time.” I told Vanitas. He gave a small smile and sighed, leaning back in his seat. 

“Yeah, I was the same way when my mother told me about all this too, though it was about the human world and not the demon world.” Vanitas said softly. Before I was able to ask any more questions, the doctor came over to us, placing a portable table in between me and Vanitas’ seats, then placing a silver tray with a few supplies on it on the side of the table. 

“Sorry to bother you, but it’s I give you what you need to heal your arm, your highness” the doctor said bowing quickly. 

“Right, May I ask your name doctor?” Vanitas asked. 

“Oh, I am very sorry your highness, I am of the lower class, I am without a name, I apologize for such an informality, I can get Doctor Nithe to take care of you instead if you feel as though I am an unfit healer for you” The she-demon stammered bowing repeatedly.

“No no, I was just curious” Vanitas said dismissively. The doctor still skittish in her movements bowed once more.

“Thank you greatly your highness” She said before turning to me “Uh, Sir Contractor, I’m going to need some of your blood, If you would please put your arm on the table so I can extract some properly” the Doctor said. I did as she asked and the she-demon took a band and secured it around my upper arm.

“You must know your fair share about human medicine to know what to do in my case, or is demon anatomy similar to that of a person’s?” I asked her, trying to make conversation as she prepped the crease in my arm to draw blood. 

“It’s a little bit of both, though only because we intimidate human like forms, if a demon were to show up in their true likeness I’d treat them differently, though most of the time they’ve already suffered severe injuries to drive them to that point” the doctor explained.  _ True likeness? so they’re hiding what they really look like. Is that the same for Vanitas?   _ I wondered.

“So, uhm, you don’t have a name, right? What do people call you then? would you want one?” I asked, trying to make simple conversation in hopes to possibly ease her skittishness given I didn’t want to get stuck in the arm with shaky hands. 

“Oh, well I’m often just called Doctor or youngling, I’m only Fifty years into this new age and I don’t know much yet, nor am I very strong so, I haven’t earned a name, though I really wish I had one, though I don’t even know what type of name I’d get” She told me sweetly.

“Hmm, how about Får? I think that name would suit you very well” I told her.

“F-Får? You really think a name like that would suit me? It’s so nice” She said flushing. 

“Yep, a really nice name for a really nice doctor” I told her smiling. Får continued to blush her face red with embarrassment as she proceeded to draw my blood the swiftly bandage it.

“Thank you very much Sir Contractor, I shall cherish the name, now would you excuse me, I’ve got to mix up a remedy for that purified arm” Får said before hurrying to the other end of the tent to the mixing table. 

“You shouldn’t do that, you know” Vanitas told me. I raised an eyebrow in question

“Why? I was being kind, she seems like an excellent doctor, and I am studying to be one and want to be kind to someone who has a similar interest in health care as I do. Also she is very sweet and deserves a name, I’m surprised she didn’t have one” I told him glancing over at Får. Vanitas sighed 

“Ventus you don’t understand, a name to a demon is something of a sign of power, depending on how strong we are and what Province we were born into. More importantly in your case, if you keep naming all these demons they’ll look to contract you, it’s already bad enough that Tenshi is out to get you, not to forget that bastard Riku, but if you keep doing what you’re doing you’ll practically have everyone after your contract.” Vanitas snapped. I raised an eyebrow in interest at his words. 

“I see, and what does it matter to you that everyone wants my contract? Hm, might it be that you want it and don’t want any competition? How would I know? You seem to have been lacking any desire for  _ all this  _ as far as I’m concerned~ as a famous person once said; If you liked him, then you shoulda put a ring on him, or in this case, If you liked him then you should’ve made a contract with him” I teased delighted to see the red blush spread across Vanitas’ face.

“W-wait a minute now, what do you mean by  _ all this”  _ he asked flustered, but before I could resume my teasing, Får came up to us with a cup and some type of snack in her hand. 

 

Vanitas’ POV…

 

As Får placed the cup and snacks on the table, the delicious scent wafted into my nose. It smelt like no food I’d ever eaten before. It was sweet, a scent I knew and loved well, it was one of the reasons I could easily pinpoint Ventus anywhere he was, it was due to his wondrous sweet smell. 

“Go ahead and eat it your highness, I brewed the potion so it’ll give your body the strength to allow it to heal your arm and the snacks will fill you with the correct magic to make sure your power doesn’t become unbalanced” the doctor told me. Without waiting another heartbeat, I went ahead and dug in savoring the creamy taste of the drink, as its honey like texture and warm temperature filled me with bliss.

“What’s in that? it looks like he really enjoys it he’s practically guzzling the whole thing” Ventus remarked  next to me as I finished off the drink and ate the snacks, this time eating it slower than I did the drink.

“Ah lets see, it really wasn’t much, a little bit of almond dust, soul powder, Moon flower Nectar, a little bit of milk and the blood I extracted from you of course” Får said confidently. I paused at the last ingredient, swallowing the food I had in my mouth. 

“What?” I asked.

“Hm? The blood of your contractor?” Får said, unsure of what I was asking. 

“Oh God, He’s… he’s not my contractor Får” I told her and her eyes widened in shock.

“Oh… Oh no, I am so sorry your highness! Very very sorry, please forgive me” She began to say skittishly. I furrowed my brow and glanced at Ventus.

“What’s wrong Vanitas? It’s just a little blood, i’ve got a few pints to spare” Ventus said dismissively, but I shook my head. 

“No Ven, you don’t get it. I’m not supposed to drink the blood of a human that isn’t my contractor, it’s wrong… Each contactor has a different magic essence unique to the human, once contracted, The human is exchanging that essence indirectly, this means the demon won’t need to feed on anyone else’s essence, but the catch is, with a contractor's essence being unique, it’s hard as hell finding anything like it… Basically, since I’ve consumed some of your essence, it’s binding me to you.” I told him. Ventus looked at me slightly confused

“Bound to me?”

“Yes! I should’ve seen this coming when she drew your blood, but I got distracted.” I said internally facepalming myself. 

“It’s just one mess up after another with you Vanitas, ha ha, it never gets old” laughed Tenshi (full sized might I add) as she walked into the tent with the other doctor and Fraun. 

“Tenshi? What are you doing here?” I asked, confused to see the cat sitting on Fraun’s Shoulder. 

“Well, Vanitas, I told you I was a messenger of course, I came for you that day to bring you here, I am in fact the leader of this brigade.” Tenshi said. I growled in displeasure. 

“Why do you want me so bad? I don’t care about this stupid thing.” I told her.

“My Prince, Vanitas, please understand, we’re not pushing you to fight, what we’re telling you is that there is a race to arms that has been started. The other candidates  have caught wind of your activity with a contractor, they’ve become riled and seek to seize an army to combat a contracted demon. They’d even sent those poachers after you, they want you  _ dead  _ I know you know this. We offer you support, before your enemies come to you” Tenshi told me. I frowned, I stated all too clearly many times that I hadn’t wanted to participate in the competition to take my Father or any of the other two king’s thrones. I’d enjoyed just remaining in the human world, safe from the responsibility of constantly watching and judging other demons. All I’d wanted was peace, something I’d strived for since I’d witnessed the old first king Ronheim kill my mother. Since then my father had drilled it in my head that I should always be watching, in this wretched hell hole, this was the only place I’d felt the least safe in the time I’ve lived. If I were to win, that risk would only rise ten-fold. I shook my head,

“No, I’m not joining this race to arms, they’d only get more weary of my actions, even after I blatantly refuse this competition.” I told Tenshi and she frowned at me. 

“Vanitas, please, reconsider” She told me, but I only shook my head. The feline sighed 

“You’re so stubborn, just like your mother, I swear, not a day goes by when you don’t fail to act like her, I’ll give you time to re-think your decision my prince, for now, I advise you remain here, night approaches, it’ll be dangerous for you to bring your Contractor with you at the late hours where those less considerate to your rankings roam.” Tenshi said before pausing, “I know a place where the two of you can rest” she added.

“That’s fine and dandy, but please, let us finish your treatment, after that you can head right off to bed, the goods night rest will have you feeling as good as new.” the doctor told me before turning to Får “Go get me the rejuvenation mixture, it seems the purification has worn off, now all we’ve got to do is remove the blight so your arm can completely return to it’s previous likness” The Doctor explained before Får came over and handed him the berries and he consisted to rub them up and down my arm until it began to feel numb then he wrapped it in some gauze “I’ll let that sit for the night, wash it off in the morning and you’ll be good. Now off to bed My prince and his contra- ehem, I mean guest” The doctor said, shooing us out of the tent along with Fraun and Tenshi. 

It was a short walk to the tent where me and Ven were to sleep, I could feel myself growing more and more tired, possibly from all the excitement and most likely the drugs.

“I’ll leave you two to rest” Tenshi said as she left, leaving me and Ventus to be the only one’s in the tent. I looked around the place, it’s floor lined with carpets and a pile of multiple cushions and a blanket near the back. There was a desk with a lamp of sorts that lit the whole room enough so most things were visible. With a sigh, I took off my shoes and the jacket I’d had and dropped them on the chair of the desk, before falling into the cushions happily. I felt the cushion heave for a split second, then instantly settle yet again. I looked up and saw Ventus had laid on the cushions as well.

“Hey Vanitas?” Ventus began and I groaned, already seeing what was coming.

“Yes?” 

“Why don’t you want to become a king?” he asked. I sighed into the cushions, I could feel his gaze on my back let alone feel the warmth of his body inches from mine, it was more comforting than I thought it’d be. I sighed again, then looked up at him. 

“Because, Ventus, all being king brought my father was unhappiness, all of his wives were killed, his own brother and a trusted subject killers of them, he was betrayed, thought as weak with his refusal to be relentless, and always has a target on his blood, all eyes try to sear through his fur. He’s never relaxed, always ready to defend himself thus he never switches into his natural appearance and always smokes a pipe to keep himself weary. That is what it means to be a king, and I won’t be that way, not when I know there is much more for me to see, to experience, to be. I won’t be a king” I told him. 

“Oh, I see…. Then I hope you can be granted that wish” Ventus said before putting a hand on my shoulder in a supportive manner. 

“Thanks, now let me sleep” I said, putting my face back into my pillow before he could notice the blush that had spread across his face.  _ God, why does he have to be so good at getting me to tell him things  _ I inwardly complained. 

“Alright, g’night Vanitas” Ventus said taking the blanket and curling up on the cushions an arm’s length away from me. Afterwards it didn’t take long before I found myself soothed to sleep by his own soft breathing inviting me to rest within my dreams. 

 

the foul scent of smoke had dragged me drowsily out of my sleep. My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes but it only took me a split second to wake up completely as a screech ran through the camp. My eyes flew to Ventus who had woken up seconds after the scream. 

“Ven c’mon I think the camp is being invaded” I told him, standing up only to be proven right as a demon cloaked in black burst into the tent. without a moment’s notice I lunged at the opposing demon and she grappled with me, meeting one another blow for blow. Being too preoccupied to notice, another demon slipped past the entrance and grabbed Ventus who gave a smothered yelp drawing my attention away for an instance allowing the demon I was fighting a chance to bash me over the head with something heavy making me stumble back out of their grasp. After that, everything became distorted, sounds were muffled by ringing in my ears, my vision reeling and blurry due to the head trauma making it all the more easier for my opponent to sweep me off my feet and make a break for it with his accomplice.  _ No…. he’s getting away…. why can’t I….  _ Black gripped at my vision, though I fought it to my best ability, and I reached to follow after him, but I only succumbed to the pain and drifted into unconsciousness.

 

~~~

A/N: Phew, I know what you’re thinking “That took forever!” I know, I know, it sucks that I took so long, I promise I’ll try to make the updates closer next time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review, comment, favorite, vote whatever it is you can do, I appreciate it!


	13. Setting the flames of war

A\N: Hey guys! How are you? Hope you’re well, this chapter has much in store, so keep a close eye out. A few of the earlier chapters will be rewritten soon, i’ll be sure to update you all on when they're done. 

 

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vanitas' POV. ..

 

Panic filled me as I came to. I jolted out of my position, whoever was next to me jumped, but I didn’t care, all that was on my mind was to get Ventus back. I was still stuck in the moment where I was helpless to save him. I tried to scramble out of the bed I was in, but a hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my state of panic. 

“Vanitas! Calm down, boy!” Fraun said. I paused to suck in a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke again. 

“Did you guys get Ventus? They stole him…. Damn those bastards! Please tell me he’s fine” I told Fraun, furrowing my brow in worry. 

“No…. sorry, your highness…. We were unable to catch the ones who stole them. They set a lot of stuff on fire and there were a lot more than we are prepared for.” Fraun said a guilty look pressed across his face. 

“Where’s Tenshi? We have to get him. Do you know who they work for?” I asked intently. Fraun glanced at the 

Entrance to the tent, I followed his gaze to see the feline she demon talking to Nithe. 

           “All of them have been accounted for, we moved the young to the back of the camp over by the seeking pools, Tahryn isn't pleased, but she's managing. I want you to check them and make sure none of them are hurt or anything else.” She told her. The doctor glanced at me, then turned back to Tenshi. 

            “I will, for now, I see you have some business to attend to, come see me when you’re done, I'll give you the report” Nithe said before heading off. Tenshi nodded, before turning to me and revealing a wound along her cheek. I frowned, a pang of concern flowing through me for a moment. Tenshi sighed, her gaze falling downcast and her head drooping in disappointment. 

            “Vanitas, are you feeling okay?” she asked, looking up, seemingly pushing away that moment and acting as if nothing happened. 

           “Yeah, just fine” I gave her a quick false smile for her reassurance, before I continued. “but let's not dilly dally, you have to prepare a rescue party for Ventus.” I said climbing out of the bed. 

“About that…. Vanitas, we can’t quite send after him right away. Many of us were injured when they attacked, we were overwhelmed.” Tenshi paused, sitting down as she released another sigh. “We were unable to stop them from getting away with him, and a lot of demons got hurt trying to save him”  

“I understand that, but all I need is able bodies to act as support,  _ I  _ can hold my own against insolent kidnappers” I told her stubbornly. Tenshi shook her head. 

          “Vanitas, not just anyone took Ventus” she began, before a dire look fell upon her face “VanHar and Waru are the ones who sent them here”

           “What?!” I roared “Why the hell would they kidnap him, it makes no sense” I hissed in displeasure. 

           “We're not sure why, but we do know that it’d be suicide to just go in there” Fraun said, but I paid him no mind. I was too busy cursing my devil of an older brother.  _ How'd they know I was here, how'd  _ he  _ know about Ven? How the hell am I gonna get him back.  _ I didn't realize how much I was showing my frustration until I noticed both Fraun and Tenshi back up a few paces. But merely noticing my frustration wasn't all too helpful given my anger would cause me lose my grip on my humanity. Now the only thought that had begun to buzz in my head were fueled by my own demonic instincts.  _ Kill them, take back  _ **_my_ ** _ Ventus.  _ I let out a growl, my conscience vexed by the actual difficulty of the task.   

          “Tenshi, how long will it be until someone is ready to help me rescue Ventus” I asked her, my voice dropping to a low tone. 

            “At least three days, but I can't be sure that everyone will be ready.” Tenshi told me. 

            “They'd better be” I said standing up. “For now, I have someone I need to call” 

  
  


Ventus' POV 

 

I felt hot. Unbearably hot. not only by the temperature of the air, but by the feeling of something glaring at me. Though this was obviously discomforting, I was immobile and had been such a way since I woke up.  Despite my inability to move, I was fully aware of what happened and though I couldn't see it, I could most definitely hear it. Occasionally I felt something touch me, I assumed some demon had the sense to stop me from getting dehydrated, multiple times in the day I was cooled off by a wet cloth and fed water. Though, I didn't feel comfortable being touched by someone I couldn't see, but I hadn't a choice.  _ Where are you Vanitas, matter of fact, where am I?  _ I thought. 

 

Footsteps sounded in the air and I hushed my worried thoughts to listen. I'd recognized a difference in the footsteps, one set was hurried making its way to me faster than that of the other four. Though, that wasn't the sound that had caught my attention. The sound of claws tapping on stone did. I assumed it was a demon that followed the same nature of Tenshi remaining with a digitgrade likeness. Despite that assumption, I couldn't be sure. The footsteps halted around me, and I felt my own unease swell within my chest making me want to squirm. 

 

Sora's POV 

      “Father, don't you think this is a little… Extreme?” I asked my brow furrowing at the sight of Ventus lying on the ground.  He huffed rolling his eyes at me as he crouched down craning his neck forward to inspect Ven. He took in a deep breath, tasting Ventus' sent then peered down at him. 

      “So this is the contractor Vanitas has been fawning over” he said. Father turned to the guard who was watching Ven. “Has he moved? Or awoken?” he asked. 

       “No Sir” the guard replied. Father looked back down at Ven, cracking a toothy grin. 

        “To think the boy hides himself away from his demon customs lives among those insolent  _ humans  _ only to be dragged back here, to his home, beckoned by his instinct to claim  _ his  _ property” My father chuckled at the irony of it all. 

       “He is at that age after all, this couldn't have been timed better, he'll be putty in our hands with this human” Waru remarked, the menacing gold of his irises burning in disgust.  _ I don't exactly think Waru agrees with father's plans…  _  My eyes drifted to Natasha, she had a stoic look as always, she was the most obedient of all us children, but only because her prior rebellious nature, she'd been put through what I could only describe as hell (due to lack of a better word). Needless to say she didn't dare disobey him, and would be a top pick for a successor if he could help it. Of course, Waru wouldn't have it, he'd only become violent if he wasn't enabled a chance at control, because Waru knew he wasn't Father's favorite. 

      “You really think he's going to fall to the influence of his instincts? I feel like he has more sense not to…” I said doubtfully trusting in my twin. Father shook his head. 

      “I did a lot to build up this moment, I baited the exorcists guild to put that curse on him, I had the poachers help him meet this pretty little contractor mind you, and I knew just who he'd go to. I know my son well Sora, I know he's ‘attracted' to this human, I know he  **_will_ ** awaken and jump out that flowery sense of security as a human and back to what he really is.” He said sharply clicking his tongue to show his irritation with me as he always did. That was something I learned when I was younger. I Heaved a sigh and knelt down to tend to Ventus as I'd been doing for the past day. 

 

Vanitas' POV… 

    I am losing my mind. I wanted him,  needed him. without his reoccurring  presence I could tell full and well how horrible I was feeling. A headache pounded in my head as I was crouched over my desk thinking of any possible plan rescue Ven. A growl of frustration wretched from my throat as I crumbled up yet another piece of paper. 

    “Y-y-your highness…. I… I brought you some more to drink” Får said in a quiet whimper, the tray in her hands shaking furiously from nervous fear. 

     “What?” I snapped in return, too vexed by my mind to have noticed her presence. 

      “Your….. Your drink Vanitas” she squeaked her voice rising an octave. I hissed under my breath, Nithe had prescribed me some type of drink to calm my nerves, but I still felt irritably angry after drinking it. The medicine was completely unnecessary. 

      “I don't need it, its completely unnecessary” I growled. Får shrunk away meekly, 

       “Your highness… Nithe stated that I must give it to you” She said. 

       “I don't want it” I snarled and she yelped dropping the drink and snacks on the floor with a crash. Får herself had fallen back on her backside. Upon realization of what she'd done, she scrambled to pick up the dishes, her hands shaking as she did so. It didn't take long for Tenshi and Nithe to come to investigate the noise which lead me to being scolded by the former. After that, the doctor herself delivered my medicine, forcing me to eat it. I'd begun to grow dazed after a while. Rather it was the medicine or my own exhaustion, I wasn't sure, but what I did know is that I was starting to get out of it. My mind buzzed at the thought of what was to come. One of my greatest allies was on their way to aid me. Despite that, I was diving head first into a battle I had no intention of starting. VanHar and Waru were no joke. Both demons were vehement towards me, the leading contender to their defeat. Without my knowledge people blindly put faith into my actions, even as I did nothing but live my life. I heaved a deep sigh, wishing things wouldn't have been so hectic. A heavy lump in my throat formed when I thought about Ven. Waru did not like humans, but he wasn't stupid with them either. it's a obvious that everyone knew I was unintentionally courting Ven to a degree. I wasn't going to lie to myself either, I wanted to contract him. Ven was a capable contractor, that was the truth. I'm sure Waru knew that by now, I feared what he'd do… What they'd do. Even without that factor, I was still scared. Scared of all that'd happen, what happened to me, scared of what I might become…. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ps, I hope you all enjoyed, I finished this just as that wonderful new trailer came out, Awesome! As you can tell things are really picking up. In other news, i'm looking for a beta for this series, I want to make this story as best as it can be. Also, critiques are appreciated. Stayed tuned for next time. 


	14. Reminisce of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ah, I've been so busy with living I forgot I had this. Well, that and I've been busy reading myself. Nevertheless I have a few things in store for this chapter so stay tuned. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own most of the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners.

Vanitas' POV 

 

After having downed a good portion of Nithe's medicine, my body managed to find a way to get me to sleep, even with my restless mind. Despite my being tired, amongst the thick tendrils of sleep that had consumed me as I sunk into the multiple cushions of where Ventus and I had last slept, a thread of a dream found me… 

  
  


_ “Master Vanitas, wake up. Your father has plenty planned for you today, best not to keep him waiting,” said Rovhan, my personal butler, and bodyguard provided to me by my father _ . I sat up in my bed, stretching as I tried to push the sleep from my body. I felt my tail tickle at my back, the tuft was unruly. The mixture of fur and hair was knotted despite the time I'd taken to brush and comb it the night prior. “Come on, your highness, up out of bed,” he said, lifting me out of bed and placing me on my feet. “Ah, looks like all your hard work from last night went to waste. Don't worry, I'll fix it, I've run your bath so I can wash your hair. At least make you look presentable on such an occasion.” Rovhan hummed. He led me to my bath, it was only one room over from mine, so it didn’t take long for me to get there. The room itself was fairly simple. It held had a skylight letting in the sunlight up the serene white tiled floor. The walls were a light blue, only assisting in brightening up the room. The bath sat at the center back of the room next to the shower. The tiles were cold under my feet, despite the steam rising from the water in the tub. “We haven’t all day young master” Rovhan reminded me. I had on only a loosely buttoned dress shirt and my boxers. I stripped them off with ease and climb into the tub. I sighed as I sank into the water, the warm temperature waking me fully from my post-sleep drowsy state. 

“Rovhan, did mother say whether or not Sora was coming here today?” I asked as he handed me to washcloth so I could clean myself up. I thumbed the fabric in my hand thoughtfully, the fabric was velvety red and new from the looks of it. 

“Sorry, but no, your father has ordered sora to stay where he is. You two won't be able to celebrate your birthdays. Unfortunate, yes, but you’ll be able to see him tomorrow when you go with the queen to  Primum Rerum ” he said before bringing over some shampoo and conditioner. Either of the gel-like liquids was in two separate pallets. The conditioner was a lime green while the shampoo was a creamy white that blended in with the color of the pallet. He placed them next to me along with a comb, “Now if you would be still, I’ll go ahead and take care of your mess of hair” he chuckled before taking took the water and dumped on my head. 

It didn’t take long for me to get ready with the assistance of Rovhan. He’d done my hair the way my mother liked it, despite me finding it as an annoyance. She liked when my hair was less spiky and straightened leaving it to drop down on my shoulders. Luckily I was still able to wear the clothes I liked, which were a comfortable pair of black ripped jeans and a nice T-shirt. After getting dressed I had made an effort to help make up my bed, but Rovhan ended up taking over and doing it himself. 

“Master you should head to your mother, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you don't have your daily lessons,” he said shooing me from my room. I left without argument, leaving him to clean my bed. I chuckled to myself and bounced down the hallway, I'd planned to enjoy my birthday today despite my lessons. Maybe father was going to let me practice something interesting rather than compressing and controlling power. I scoffed at the thought, hurrying down the hallway,  _ at least mother will have something interesting.  _ I made it to the garden where my mother often tended to, she was standing in front of the pond where she cared for her koi fish. I’d always sit and watch her feed them. When I was young I always remembered wading in the massive pond and chasing them around. Though it’d been years since I last did that, the fish were now twice their size and dangerous. 

“Vanitas, are you going to sit there or come join me?” She said beckoning me to her. My mother always favored garnishing Japanese royal garments. Elaborate Kimonos always decorated her even as she worked throughout the garden. “Sweetheart, I see you’ve done yourself the way I like, your hair is really nice dear.” She said pressing a warm kiss to my forehead. 

“Thanks, Ma’” I said elated by her compliment. 

“Now, I know what you came here for, you have a lesson today birthday boy. How about I tell you about… something about the human world? Yes, of course, the last few sessions we did some history… What do you want to learn Vanitas?” She asked. I paused furrowing my brow racking my brain for something that I wanted to know.

“Can you uh, can you tell me what your life was like before coming here? What did you do in the human world?” I asked her. She sighed and gave me a soft smile, 

“I guess I never told you about my life before your father. Well, come on, follow me, if we stay here any longer the fish will eat you” she teased walking away from the water and letting me follow her. She led me to a bench near the moon flowers she often tended to. I let out a small sigh and sat down. “So, as a kid, I lived a lot like your brother does, though, it's a shame he has to stay with your grandmother. he'd love to Be here with us, he misses you very much you know, every time I visit he asks for you” my mother sighed a sad look in her eyes “But your father undoubtedly fears your safety, you're a very strong boy Vanitas, you can use both demon magic and exorcist magic as well, that's why you father works very hard to teach you how to control yourself. If you use too much demon magic You might lose yourself, if you use too much holy magic you might ruin your body” my mother paused a moment, sending a glance out to the garden “But I digress. I lived a lot like Sora, I trained as an exorcist, went to school every day and enjoyed just being regarded so highly, I was the smartest in my grade and the strongest in my age group after all. Well, I was loved all until I made a contract with your father, can you believe it? I was assigned to eliminate him and ended up… Well, you know, here” she laughed 

            “Mom…. Do you… Do you like it here? With me and dad?” I asked. 

            “Yes Vanitas, of course, I do, I love you very much, both you and your father and I wouldn't change a thing, to be here with you and him, all we would need is your brother then I wouldn't have to worry” She reassured me. I furrowed my brow slightly unsure of the sincerity of the statement, she always seemed to want to go back to the human world, but maybe I was just paranoid. 

“Your Highness!” someone, a servant, called from the edge of the garden. He was dressed in a loose fitted suit hanging lightly on his small frame. He was in a semi-human form, much like a lot of the demons in this place. His skin was a crimson brown with similar red irises. The only non-human things about his appearance were the underbite he had showing his fangs and the single horn on his forehead much like that of an Oni from Japanese myths.

“Oh, yes, come here no need to be shy, what is it,” my mother said beckoning him to us. He shuffled forward getting closer but kept off of the garden standing on the deck, but my mother didn’t seem to mind.

“My Queen, the King wants us to take the Prince to him, it is about time for his lesson” the demon explained swiftly, a hurried edge to his voice.

“Ah, I see, well dear, your father awaits you” my mother hummed as she began to shoo me off the bench. Reluctantly, I slid off the bench. “Don’t worry vanitas, I’m sure you’ll have a good time, your father hasn’t forgotten your birthday”, my mother reassured me once again. She stood up and gave me another kiss on the forehead caressing the side of my face with her palm. I leaned into the warmth of her hand a small sense of safety welling in my chest. 

“Ok mother.” I sighed, still reluctant to go to my father, but I did as I was told. I followed the servant as he strode down the hallway. I let my gaze wander from in the back of the servant’s head to along the walls. They were carefully decorated in between each window or door. There were countless lamps tailored to release a certain amount of light throughout the day, as of now, they barely emit anything. 

“We're here my Prince", the servant announced as he pushed open the large doors that led to the castle’s Library. It seemed like a long time since I'd last seen my father in the massive room equipped with a multitude of books. We often were working on understanding my own power and what I could expect as a grew older as far as demonic power was concerned. My father was seated at one of the tables near the window. With a sigh, I walked over to him. 

“Were you with your mother?” He asked as I pulled out the chair to sit across from him. 

“Yes, of course, I was, She's usually giving me a lesson around this time,” I told him slightly surprised he didn't know, but then again, he'd been busy with a growing discourse with his brother over the years. 

“Right. She'd mentioned that to me some time ago” my Father mused a thoughtful look in his gaze. It disappeared after a moment, replaced with a grin “So I hear that today is your birthday hmm?” he singsonged. I scoffed slightly doubtful that  _ someone  _ hadn't reminded him.

“Oh? does that mean we're not doing any training today? No boring lecture about how to control myself and all the rest,” I asked him somewhat sarcastically. My father only chuckled at me and stood up digging in his pocket to pull out a small jewelry case. 

“Of course! Today is a day for presents, that's why I'm giving you  _ this,” _ he told me placing the case on the table before me. I raised my eyebrow in question at the objective. It wasn't all too fancy a small metal box with our family’s crest placed on its top. it was shaped much like a heart, formed out of twin lines that spiked to make its strange and unique shape.  _ (A/N basically the unversed symbol, it's nearly impossible to  describe with words) _

“What's inside?” I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. 

“It's yours, go ahead and open it and find out,” he told me motioning to the case. Cautiously I pulled it closer to me,  rubbing my thumb over the engraved patterns. I pulled the case open slowly, revealing the velvet red cloth presenting a ring. 

“A ring?” I asked, confused about its value. The item was similar to the box, it had our family’s crest engraved in the gemstone, the only difference being the metal's onyx color. 

“Not just a ring, it's something that's been passed down through the family, from the King to his successor,” he told me. 

“But… What about Waru? Isn't he the oldest, shouldn't this be  _ his _ ” I asked, worry crawling up my spine. My older brother disliked me as is, but if he found out that my father saw  _ me,  _ of all his children, as his successor, he'd absolutely loath me. 

“Waru is not my chosen successor, you needn't worry about what his feelings are, he is nearly grown, he can take his problems to me.” he dismissed sternly, his face not showing any remorse if his words.  _ He'd meant that _ . “Anyways, the ring has a certain power in it, I myself never used it, but I feel it will keep you from having to struggle with self-control, the ring will take care of a lot for you. It will help you become the demon I know you're going to be,” he explained. I felt weary looking at the ring, not completely convinced it was as good as he presented it to be. “Go on, put it on, we don't have all day, your mother wants to give you something too” he ushered getting impatient with my caution. 

“Ok, ok” I grumbled picking up the ring and putting it on my ring finger. Pain clawed from my finger into the rest of My body, forcing a strangled cry out of me. Just as soon as it came, the pain, faded leaving behind a small ache. 

“It worked!” my father cheered in delight. I almost scowled at him preparing to voice my anger with him for not warning me, before I saw just what he'd been cheering about. Before me was a small creature, something of the size of a cat. It's lithe body something of a maroon color. The thing zipped and twitched toward me and I felt goosebumps crawl along my skin. 

“What is that?” I asked a scowl starting to form on my face. There was a certain feeling of disgust I got when looking at the thing. There was some part of it what made me  _ hate _ this thing. Another pain shot up my arm and I yelped. There were two of the little gremlin-like creatures now.

“Wow, two already? You're a natural at this” My father praised, but it only made my stomach turn. Nonchalantly he picked up one of the creatures. “Your grandfather told me that the ring creates little familiars according to certain conditions of one’s spirit. These guys are created with your demonic energy, truly an intriguing specimen. don't worry, though, when they've been destroyed the energy returns to you” He said inspecting the thing. 

“I want to get rid of them,” I told him. I turned my gaze to him, my eyes meeting his grinning face. I didn't want to touch them, but I didn't want them there either. My father's grin fell and he sighed. 

“Very well” he hummed. A simple flick of the wrist was all it took to off both of the creatures and they disappeared. A shiver rode its way up my spine as I felt the energy return to me. I swiftly slid the ring off my finger and put it in the case. “When the time comes, you can put it on. For now, don't show it to anyone else, I'm not interested in dealing with it if I don't have to.” He told me. I nodded curtly closing the case and slipping it into my pocket. “It’s about time you head back to your mother, I have to make the arrangements, it'll be meal time soon” He sighed before walking away from the table, and further into the library. I myself let out a sigh before standing up and making my way out of the library. I hurried my way down the hall towards the garden, hoping whatever my mother wanted to give me was a lot less heavy on my heart than the ring was. 

“Where is he?” A growl echoed down the hallway not far from the garden.  _ What's going on?  _ I quickened my pace, but kept the steps light, keeping as quiet as I could. I crept toward the end of the hall where if opened up into the large decks surrounding the garden. 

“It is not your place to know, what are you doing here Ronhiem” I heard my mother say. Fear made my blood run cold, I'd heard my father mention that name once before. The name of his brother whom he had shared after becoming the king. I was warned very distinctly  _ not _ to even be within his eyesight. Luckily he almost never visited.

“I’m here to deal with unfinished business. If you do not tell me where that damned  _ thing _ is you will be a part of that business” Ronhiem snarled. At that moment I began to creep backward,  _ I need to get father, _ I thought worry buzzing in my head. Everything about what I was hearing sent warning signs charging through my brain. But as I was backing up, my back bumped Into warm flesh. My heart partially skipped a beat, and I yelped in surprise. A hand from behind me came and pulled me closer a knife poised at my throat. 

“Well, well, well, way to save me the task of finding you” he chuckled shoving me forward onto the deck where I could see my mother and Ronhiem. His elongated claws were pointed at her ready to strike if needed. Both of their gazes turned to me, the cool blue of my mother’s eyes and the similar golden as my father. A grin curled on his face and he beckoned us forward. 

“Aron, bring him here” Ronhiem commanded. Behind me, the demon, Aron, removed the knife from my throat and pushed me forward making me stumble before I tumbled over the edge of the deck landing before Ronhiem’s feet. He knelt down a sinister grin on his face. “Oh~ you must be my nephew Vanitas, just the kid I was looking for” he traced a claw lightly along my jaw. Fear clung to me like a cold sweat, ice was in my veins as I tried my best to stay calm. If I tried to do anything, that'd surely be the end of me. 

“Don't you dare touch him Ronhiem he is of no use to you” my mother snapped, but my uncle only chuckled before he replied.

“on the contrary, you see,  _ the soul of a half demon is much more valuable than a contractor's” _ He purred as he stood up. “Which means I have what I need.” Ronhiem snapped his fingers. I barely understood what was happening until it already had. 

“No!” The scream was the first thing to register. A desperate cry before my body was shoved out of the way, knocking the wind out of me as I hit the ground. A blur of motion caught in the corner of my eye and I turned my head to look only to behold a scene of horrors. A knife had been plunged into my mother's chest blood began to soak the grass beneath her. The knife seemed to be doing more than just killing her, light, wispy and almost ghost-like, was flowing out of her and into the blade. A mixture of fear and sorrow welled in my chest and got caught in my throat. I couldn't move fast enough to do anything, her body fell to the ground, and I crawled over to her. Above me Aron and Ronhiem were arguing, anger was clear if my uncle's expression, but I didn't hesitate to press my hands to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She was wheezing harshly Her eyes glazed over and her skin was turning pale. She moved slowly, raising a hand and pressing it to my cheek. “Vanitas….” she breathed “Take this” Her hand gripped mine weakly,  blood making the interaction wet and sticky. In my hand was a necklace, a locket secured on a silver chain. I recognized this necklace, though I'd only seen it once or twice, I knew it was important from what she had told me. “It’s going to be alright…. Wait for your father… T-take care of Sora for me okay” she said, her voice nearly a whisper. A small sob had crawled its way up my throat and tears slid down My face. My mother was dying right before my eyes and there wasn't a single thing I could do to prevent it. “Tell your father…. Tell him, I'm sorry” she said before letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. It was only a mere second of silence, not including the two demons barking at one another before a roar split the sky. The ground shook under me and my hair stood on end. 

“This is exactly why you weren't supposed to stab her you dimwitted piece of shit, he has a connection to her and he knows we killed her” my uncle snarled raising his hand to Aron, but suddenly he froze, facing towards me his eyes widening. “Fu-” he was cut off by something leaping at him. Huge and three times his size, it leaped over me and got him before he could fight it. Ronhiem screeched, it was blood-curdling and made me shiver, his head had fangs fastened to his head. He flailed claws scratching at the thick pelt of the beast that held him, but it didn’t flinch. A massive paw moved, pushing his arm down and letting a crunch ring through the air harmonizing with Ronhiem’s cry of pain. I couldn’t help but cringe at the sound, but my eyes stayed fixed on the beast. Rusted black fur, thick and on end, making the thing seem much bigger, almost massive.It was accompanied by a long tail, it lashed dangerously as he held Ronhiem, a shivering and fearful mess, between his fangs. It had long silvery whiskers and a graying muzzle, despite Its cat-like body, it had a wolfish face. However, Its eyes were the thing that kept me from moving, a searing gold staring at me only obstructed by the thin slits of its pupils. Ronhiem groaned again, undoubtedly from the pain, his blood was oozing from the beast’s mouth, it was almost sickening. It shifted, holding its head a little more upright.

“qui prodidit fratrem. et ideo misericordiam derelinquam vos caedit” the beast’s voice was somewhat muffled, but I heard the words clearly and recognized his voice almost instantly. I closed my eyes as it came, the crippling crunch and rip and I knew that was the end of Ronhiem. The beast I’d seen was my father, in front of me was my mother, cold and lifeless. In my possession two heirlooms in which I  _ knew _ I should never have the right to. My chest ached and my head grew dizzy, my ears were ringing and then voices.

 

_ You are not worthy of it.  _

 

_ You do not deserve it. _

 

_ You cannot accept it. _

 

The scene melted and twisted until before me was a chillingly familiar landscape. The air stank horrible, something of burning flesh and foliage. The wind stirred ash and embers in the air. Cries rose to the sky but they were mute to my ears. Something touched me, gentle and warm. It made me feel safe.  _ His  _ eyes, they met mine and I saw pain. Almost as though it coursed through him and lit up in my body like a fire, then a hunger. Strong and unforgiving, making me  _ want _ , desiring so much. I want to take him and never let another’s eyes touch him. He was mine. But the pain returned, something was dying, hurting me it was missing. I couldn’t find it,  _ it was missing _ . Then love, but the words,  _ the voices  _ returned.

 

_ You are a beast. _

 

_ You do not deserve it. _

 

_ Who are you to accept it _

  
_ He is not yours…... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a little after note for after this chapter. I had fun writing it to be honest, I love Vanitas’ character and this chapter was all about him. I’m so sorry it took long, I started procrastinating really hard, but picked up the slack this year! You can hopefully expect a little faster progress… hopefully. Other than that I have a question for you all, would you like Vanitas and Ventus smut in the future of this fic? I’ve rated it mature because I always planned to do it, but now it’s really up to you guys. What do you want? I still might do it if I don’t have an answer, but no promises unless it’s at least what one person wants.


End file.
